descubriendo nuestra historia: When the end comes
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: CAPITULO 5: Vientos del pasado. Que le sucedía a Natsu? era algo que Lucy no comprendía, y quien era ese sujeto, tan extraño. En este cap. hay Romance/ Comedia/ Drama. Además, Noticias de mis otros Fics: "corazón de Pandora" y "Fall of The Darknes Fairy".
1. El comienzo agrio de una dulce historia

-diablos, llegare tarde-

**Mi nombre es Natsu, tengo 21 años, vivo en la ciudad de Fiore, y una vez más, llegare tarde al trabajo…**

- chico, no tenemos tiempo ¿subirás al tren? - me pregunto el que vigilante del vagón

- sé que me mareare si subo, pero si no lo hago llegare tarde por onceava vez y me lo descontaran de la semana… - dijo el chico inconforme

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo agrio de una dulce historia.**

**Muy cerca de Natsu, se encontraba una persona que parecía tener prisa, parecía ser una ocasión importante puesto que su vestimenta era formal, ella se encontraba hablaba por su celular…**

**- **¡en este momento estoy ocupada, además ya te dije que iré a esa entrevista de trabajo te guste o no! – dijo la chica furiosa cortando la llamada

**Esta chica se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, una chica rubia de 21 años, ojos cafés, cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado, ella se dirigía a una importante entrevista de trabajo y ya iba tarde a causa de su padre, un importante hombre de negocios al cual no le agradaba la idea de que su única heredera trabajara en algo que no le fuera digno, la chica iba tan enfadada que no se percato de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, el tren comenzó a moverse…**

**- **¡espere por favor, tengo una entrevista de trabajo! - grito la rubia mientras trataba de alcanzarlo

**De pronto alguien se acerca con cuidado a la rubia sin que esta se percatara…**

- ¡me llevo tu bolsa! – dijo un tipo con el rostro cubierto arrebatándole la bolsa

-¡no, ahí tengo todo mi dinero! – dijo la chica apresurada

**Para desgracia de Lucy el ladrón era muy ágil, ella se desespero con rapidez, parecía que aquel melandro se saldría con la suya, cuando de repente es embestido de manera bestial por alguien…**

- ¡maldito ladrón, no te irás con algo que no es tuyo! – dijo el salvador

**La chica rubia se acerco a donde se encontraba el ladrón y su héroe, al chico le había ido muy mal ya que había quedado noqueado en el piso, mientras que su salvador estaba algo… eufórico…**

- ¡vamos maldito, ponte de pie, aun puedo reconocer tu rostro! – dijo incitando al ladrón inconsciente

- Ho-hola… - dijo la rubia nerviosa

**- **Natsu… el esta noqueado… -

**A él se acerco un chico que aparentemente lo conoce, parecía tener la misma edad que él, este chico tenía el cabello azul y unos ojos bastante abiertos, aun así su cara no era expresiva…**

- Happy, ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el chico con sorpresa

- llevamos 6 años siendo amigos y vecinos y no recuerdas mi nombre… como sea, te dije que me esperaras, no tiene caso que gastes en transporte si tengo el auto, por dios, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y de alguna manera siempre llego primero que tu… - le respondió con cierto inconformismo

- disculpa… pero tienes mi bolsa… - dijo la chica a regaña dientes

- oh, es que estaba impaciente por llegar, Gray me mando un mensaje muy interesante - respondió sin hacerle caso a la chica

- ¿se trata sobre lo que le paso a Erza? – le pregunto

- ¡sí!, te imaginas que cómico debió haber sido, dice que lo grabo todo… -

- no me dijo eso… ¡vayámonos ahora antes de que Erza lo descubra y lo haga borrarlo! – dijo el chico cambiando totalmente de mirada

**- **¡disculpa! – dijo Lucy algo enojada

**Natsu volteo a ver a la chica de un modo que la incomodo, tenía el ceño fruncido y el mentón hacia afuera, a Lucy le empezaron a sudar las manos y las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar, ella pensaba que no fue una buena idea el gritarle…**

- lo, lo siento… no debí gritarte... me podrías devolver mi… - dijo la rubia con miedo

**El chico de cabello llamativo se acerco a ella con una cara aun mas maliciosa, se detuvo estando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Lucy se puso más que nerviosa, su rostro se sonrojo y cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto visual, era demasiado para ella, se había achicado por completo hasta caer sobre sus rodillas, ella no aguanto la presión…**

**- **lo ves Natsu, te dije que tu rostro parece de psicópata – agrego el chico de cabello azul

- lo siento, te daré lo que quieras… no era mi intensión gritarte… - dijo la rubia creyendo que su vida corría peligro

**En ese momento Lucy recordó que tenía un gas pimienta para esas ocasiones de peligro, pero lamentablemente estaba en su bolsa, ella se daba ya por muerta, en ese momento le preocupaba mas su vida al punto de olvidar su entrevista de trabajo, el chico de cabello rosa movió su mano de modo abrupto, Lucy solo cerró los ojos e intento cubrirse con sus manos, ella estaba muy asustada, cuando de repente abre los ojos y ve que aquel chico que la intimido con la mirada había estirado su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo dudo por un momento, sin embargo…**

- ponte de pie, te ensuciaras si sigues tirada en el piso – le dijo el chico amablemente

**El rostro del chico había cambiado totalmente… de una cara de asesino serial a una gran sonrisa… aunque de verdad era una gran y rara sonrisa, Lucy le da la mano y se pone de pie, ella se sentía apenada por haber creído mal del chico…**

**- ¿**esta es tu bolsa no?… no te preocupes por ese maldito, le di su merecido – le dijo el chico con un tono psicópata

- sí, muchas gracias, te debo una… cual es tu… - dijo la chica sonrojada

**Cuando Lucy noto, los chicos ya se habían ido, estaban corriendo hacia la salida como un par de niños, ella solo sonrió, el acto la había confundido, pero también le causaba risa…**

- que chico tan raro… creo que el otro chico lo había llamado Natsu… - dijo sonriendo la chica, cuando ve a su ladrón – espera... ¿qué hago con él?.. Y más importante, ¡ya se me hizo más tarde! -

**La chica desesperada deja a su asaltante tirado en el piso y se ve rápidamente a la base de Taxis de la estación, el sujeto tirado en el piso estaba completamente perdido mientras que se acercaba una mujer del personal de limpieza a donde estaba aquel sujeto tirado…**

- señor… ¿se encuentra bien?, en este lugar no se puede dormir, llamaré a un policía… - le advirtió

**El sujeto despertó de inmediato, parecía un poco desconcertado al momento, pero después se recupero y se puso de pie, el estaba furioso, no solo frustraron su robo, si no que había sido avergonzado por un chico mucho menor que el…**

- ¿señor, se encuentra bien? - le pregunto la señora

- ese chico… me las pagará… - pensó para sí mismo

**- **señor, esto estaba tirado a su costado, ¿conoce a esta persona? - dijo dudosa

**La mujer de limpieza tenía en su mano una identificación junto con un folder, al parecer era de la chica que había intentado asaltar, el sonrió perversamente en su interior, se le estaba presentando una segunda oportunidad…**

** - ** oh, sí, es de la chica… yo soy… taxista y se le olvido en mi vehículo, así que corrí para devolvérselos, pero ya no la encontré… - dijo

- entonces supongo que se la daré… pero, ¿qué hacia inconsciente en el piso? – dijo la mujer

- ammm… debí desmayarme porque… ¡no desayune, eso es, me salí de mi casa sin desayunar! Supongo que gaste energía que no tenia… - respondió mintiendo con habilidad

**- **muy bien, entonces confió en que se la regresará a la chica, en el folder viene una solicitud de empleo, ese lugar no está muy lejos de aquí, seguro que ahí la encuentra… - dijo la mujer sonriendo

- oh si, se llevara una gran sorpresa al verme con esto, seguro me lo agradecerá… – dijo con mirada perversa

**El sujeto tomo el folder y la identificación y se fue del lugar, ya fuera de la estación abrió el folder y checo la solicitud de empleo…**

** - **con que Lucy Heartfilia… interesante apellido… será en verdad… aunque si es así no sé por qué buscar trabajo - pensó el mago mientras leía

**Cerró el folder y comenzó a reír como lunático… en medio de la calle… toda la gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro…**

- papá, ese señor me da miedo… - dijo un niño q iba con su padre

- no lo mires Romeo… debe ser algún loco que se escapo del manicomio… ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la función de cine – dijo el padre

**No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba llegando Lucy a el lugar donde sería su entrevista de trabajo, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada por lo que entro corriendo al lugar, subió al ascensor hasta el 4o piso del edificio donde se encontraba la oficina principal, ahí estaba la secretaria que asignaba las citas…**

- Buenos días, vengo a la entrevista de trabajo – dijo un poco precipitada

- tú debes ser Lucy, mi nombre es Mirajane y soy la asistente del señor Marakov, el no vino hoy, sin embargo dio la orden de que le pasará su agenda a la vicepresidenta – le dijo con una sonrisa

- qué alivio… entonces a donde me dirijo –pregunto la chica rubia

- al fondo a la derecha está la oficina de la señorita Erza Scarlett, en seguida le aviso que ya está aquí… solo te recomiendo una cosa… está un poco alterada por algo que le sucedió, así que no la mires a los ojos, ella piensa que es como retarla… - le advirtió la chica

- muy bien… gracias por el tip… - dijo la maga un poco pálida

**La chica de cabello plateado levanto la bocina del teléfono y se comunico con Erza, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y después accedió…**

- muy bien, esta lista, puedes pasar Lucy, suerte… - le dijo

- muchas gracias señorita – le respondió

**Lucy se dirigió hacia la oficina de Erza, ella estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a una entrevista de trabajo, pensaba en muchas cosas como su apariencia y las palabras correctas que tenía que decir, ya que en su escuela le habían enseñado que un buena primera impresión era fundamental para conseguir trabajo. Por fin llega a al lugar, se detuvo enfrente de la oficina y con la mano derecha toca a la puerta…**

- pasa - dijeron dentro

**Lucy abrió la puerta, entro casi sudando, estaba más nerviosa que antes…**

- ho, hola, mi nombre es Lucy… y vengo a la entrevista de trabajo – dijo con algo de tensión

- mucho gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Erza Scarlett, soy la vice presidenta de los editoriales Fiore – le respondió

**Los editoriales Fiore era una empresa líder en su medio que como lo sugiere, se especializa en la edición y publicación de libros, así como darles la oportunidad a nuevos escritores de dar a conocer sus obras…**

- dime Lucyque es lo que sabes hacer… estas consciente de que has llegado 18 minutos tarde, ¿no? –

**Por lo que le habían dicho a Lucy, ella pensó que Erza seria vieja y amargada, pero cuando la vio parecía lo contrario, era joven y hermosa, además de que su voz le resultaba de algún modo des estresante…**

- sí, vera, es que… yo… un sujeto… - decía dudosa

- jaja, no te preocupes, solo jugaba, llámame de tu, nunca me ha gustado el usted, me hace sentir vieja, el presidente Marakov cree en la frase que dice el fin justifica los medios, así que háblame un poco de ti, mientras leo tu currículo – decía la peli roja

- sí, ahora mismo se… te lo doy… -

**Lucy no se había dado cuenta que su bolsa estaba abierta…**

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto Erza

**Lucy no sabía cómo explicarlo, ella creía que lo tomaría como un pretexto o una mentira, sin embargo no le quedaba otra más que confiar en que Erza confiara en su palabra…**

- vaya, ese es un problema… no puedo hacer mucho si no tengo referencias de…-

**Y antes de poder terminar…**

- ¡jajaja, Ponlo otra vez! Esa parte me mata, ¡jajaja! - reía alguien en la oficina de al lado

-¡imagina verlo en vivo! Fue absolutamente gracioso, pudiste ver su cara cuando… - se escucho

- aye, pero hablemos más bajo… o Erza nos descubrirá - sugirió alguien en la otra oficina

- jajaja, esto lo tiene que ver Gildartz -

**Erza se sonrojo de repente, se quito las gafas y se puso de pie, ella parecía estar furiosa…**

- disculpa Lucy, ahora vuelvo… - dijo tranquila

- tomate tú tiempo – le respondió confusa

**Erza salió de su oficina y se dirigió a aquella de donde provenían las risas, un gran silencio se hizo de repente… sin embargo, después de la calma viene la tempestad…**

- ¡les dije que borraran ese video! - escucho Lucy desde la otra oficina

- maldita sea, es Erza… - dijo Gray

- ¡les dije que hablaran más bajo! - dijo el chico de cabello azul

- no es lo que crees Erza, veras, yo no te… Erza, ¡¿de dónde diablos sacaste ese tubo?- dijo Natsu

- yo no tuve nada que ver Erza… fueron ellos los que lo subieron a la red… - dijo justificándose

- ¡¿qué hicieron qué? -

**De repente empezaron a escucharse fuertes golpes y lamentos, Lucy solo escuchaba aterrada la discusión que había en la oficina de al lado, escuchaba como pedían misericordia a aquella mujer pelirroja, sin embargo los golpes no pararon en un buen rato, hasta que por fin parecía haberse calmado la situación, Erza abrió la puerta de la oficina, volvió a tomar asiento y se puso sus gafas otra vez…**

- perdona Lucy, fui a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿escuchaste aquellos gritos? - le dijo

- ¡no, no oí nada, te lo juro! –-dijo nerviosa

-seguramente atropellaron a alguien… ¿no lo crees? –- dijo Erza de manera muy obvia

- ella es muy buena disimulando… - se dijo a si misma

- ¿dijiste algo? – le pregunto

- no, seguro que paso algo afuera… - le respondió

- muy bien… en que estábamos… a sí, lo siento Lucy, pero sin un currículo no puedo aceptar… -

**Antes de poder terminar de hablar, comenzaron ruidos una vez más… **

** - **¡fue tu culpa maldito escandaloso! – dijo Natsu

-¿¡mi culpa! ¡Si no se te hubiera ocurrido subirlo a la red! – le respondió Gray

- ¡fue tu idea idiota! – dijo con furia

- ¿¡quieres pelear idiota! – le dijo insinuante

- ¡oh, te quitare lo pervertido a golpes! - afirmo

- ¡como quieras retrasado! – le dijo

**Una vez más Erza se puso de pie, esta vez tomo un gran bastón que decoraba su pared, de repente lo abre, eso no era un bastón, si no una Catana, Lucy se puso pálida mientras veía a la psicópata mujer…**

- disculpa Lucy… olvide el celular en mi auto… -

**Erza salió de la oficina una vez más, esta vez llevaba una cara de completa maniaca, Lucy imagino cosas horribles, comenzaba a preguntarse si fue buena idea pedir trabajo ahí, cuando de repente comienza a escuchar una vez más la discusión…**

- ¡les dije que guardaran silencio! – irrumpió la peli roja

- Erza… baja esa catana con cuidado… - le dijo el chico de cabello azul

- sí, recuerda lo que te dijo el viejo sobre el control de la ira – le dijo Gray

- ¡Erza es un demonio, espera… no quise decir, no me mates! – dijo Natsu con miedo

- muy bien… supongo que ya recibieron su merecido… así que esta vez… -

- espera, me acaba de llegar un mensaje- Natsu saca su celular, -es de Jerall, dice que no ha parado de reír… con… el video – dijo Natsu dándose cuenta de su error

- ¿! Jerall sabe lo del video! – dijo furiosa

- ¡espera Erza… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso, el se lo mando por multimedia! – dijo aquel cuyo nombre no se sabe

- ¡Happy, bastardo, me has traicionado! – dijo con rabia

- no me llamo Happy, me llamo… -

- cierren el pico, les cortare las manos y se las daré de comer… - dijo Erza

**De repente a Lucy le vino un recuerdo…**

- Happy… ¿Dónde oí eso antes? – pensaba la chica

**Lucy comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños que provenían del ducto de ventilación que estaba debajo sus pies, cuando sin verlo venir…**

- ya casi… -

**Lucy siente un escalofrió que sube por su espalda, alguien había tocado y separado sus piernas, de repente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una persona salió del ducto…**

**-**menos mal, aquí estaré a salvo por unos momentos… - dijo el chico de cabello rosado sentado en el piso con la cabeza abajo

**Natsu a veces era lento, el alzo la mirada, y enfrente de él estaba la chica rubia sentada…**

- qué curioso… eso rosa parece un encaje de… -

- ¡pervertido!** -**

**Lucy estaba avergonzada y asustada, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo saco el gas pimienta que llevaba en su bolsa, ella lo uso sobre los ojos del chico, pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente al ver quién era esa persona que la había incomodado… **

- ¡kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Mis ojos queman! – dijo el chico con dolor

**-** … ¿Natsu? – pregunta la chica

- oh, chica de las bragas rosas, ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿nos conocemos? – dijo un Natsu confundido

- ¡nos conocimos esta mañana!, por cierto no tuve tiempo de agradecerte… -

**Antes de terminar de decir lo que quería, se ve bruscamente interrumpida, uno de los chicos de la oficina de al lado acababa de atravesar la pared a causa de un buen golpe propinado por Erza, al ver esto Natsu y Lucy se abrazan por el susto que les acaba de dar…**

- no sé a qué te refieras… pero si me quieres agradecer, mata a Erza antes de que ella me mate a mi…** - **dijo el chico mientras se cubría a espaldas de la chica

**Erza entro por el agujero que hizo en la pared, ella lucia aun mas desquiciada que antes…**

**-**muy bien, Gray y Happy han recibido su merecido, te va a ti Natsu… ahora suelta a la chica y ven a asumir la consecuencia de tus actos… - dijo la pelirroja con una mirada despiadada

**- **¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Natsu? - dijo la chica temblando

- el subió en video en donde yo… espera un momento… ¿se conocen? – dijo con curiosidad

- no lo recuerdo… - dijo Natsu confundido

- aye, Natsu ayudo a esa chica en la estación de trenes, un sujeto le había robado su bolsa y Natsu lo intercepto - agrego el chico de cabello azul quien estaba muy golpeado

-así que en verdad te asaltaron… -

**Después de lo que paso, Erza le dijo a Lucy que le contara todo lo que había pasado y después de haber terminado comenzó una vez más la entrevista de trabajo, sabiendo eso le perdono la vida a Natsu, ella dijo que ya había recibido suficiente castigo con la dosis de gas pimienta que le había aplicado la rubia, además de que ella tenía un sentido muy alto de la justicia por lo que reconoció la valentía de su compañero. Pasaron los minutos y por fin termino la entrevista…**

- muy bien, parece que eres la indicada para el puesto, así que, bienvenida a Editoriales Fiore - dijo Erza dándole la mano

- muchas gracias, prometo dar lo mejor de mi - dijo Lucy

- lo harás, se que aun no te acoplas a la ciudad, pero me gustaría que empezaras desde mañana. Comenzaras como asistente del encargado de aprobar las nuevas obras, presiento que se llevaran muy bien -

**Erza alzo la bocina de su teléfono, marco el numero 2 y… **

- ¡ven a mi oficina en este instante! -

**Y como si fuera instantáneo…**

- ¡ya estoy aquí!, sin hacerte esperar…. – dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento

- en verdad le debe tener miedo… - pensó Lucy

- Natsu, te presento a tu nueva asistente – le dijo Erza

- ¿¡qué! ¿El se encarga de darle el visto bueno a las obras?... pero si parece ser muy idiota… - dijo Lucy con sorpresa

- oye… - le respondió con indignación

- lo siento -

- como sea… vayamos a festejar que te dieron el trabajo, conozco un buen lugar que no queda muy lejos de aquí, tiene un excelente ambiente… - le dijo Natsu

- pero ni siquiera los conozco bien… - dijo un poco avergonzada

- no digas eso… te espero en el estacionamiento con Happy (mi nombre es… ah, olvídalo) y Gray, también deberías venir Erza, tómalo como una disculpa -

**Natsu se fue corriendo como si fuera un niño, mientras que Erza y Lucy se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles, al poco tiempo terminaron de darla de alta, Lucy no estaba segura de aceptar la invitación de Natsu, cosa que noto Erza…**

- Natsu tiende a ser así con las personas… parece ser muy infantil y narcisista, hasta a veces brabucón, pero en el fondo él es noble y amable… - le dijo Erza a Lucy

- jeje, si, es muy tierno a pesar de su apariencia… - le respondió

- tierno eh… - dijo de manera extraña

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lucy

- Natsu tiene la habilidad de tocar a las puertas de las chicas que se vuelven cercanas a él – dijo Erza

- no entiendo… -

- jeje… no me hagas caso, estoy divagando, solamente que me recuerdas un poco a alguien… -

**Lucy aun no entendía a que se refería Erza, pero le dio curiosidad saber quién era esa persona a la que le recordó, sin embargo al ver la expresión decidió no preguntar ya que no era una cara muy confortante.**

**La chica rubia decidió acompañar a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo a aquel lugar que resulto ser un bar bastante extraño, era un lugar muy elegante, pero la gente que había ahí era totalmente contrastante…**

- Natsu, Gray, cuanto tiempo que no vienen… - dijo un chico que se les acercaba

- ¡Gazille, maldito!, ¿cuándo cambiaras este lugar? Le falta tu toque – dijo Natsu

- hey Gazille, te olvidas de mí… - dijo Erza sintiéndose invisible

- oh, Erza, esto sí que es extraño, desde que falleció José no venias… -

**Gazille era el propietario del lugar, el lo acababa de heredar de su recién fallecido padrastro de nombre José, a diferencia de su padrastro, Gazille era una persona que no creía en las clases sociales, era una persona que se desarrollaba bien en ambientes mundanos a pesar de haber estudiado en el instituto de más prestigio en todo el país, ahí fue donde conoció a Natsu y a Gray, el fue transferido de una institución militarizada de donde fue expulsado por falta a sus mayores, al principio no se llevaba bien con ambos chicos, en especial con Natsu, ellos habían tenido encuentros en diferentes ocasiones, incluso habían ido a parar una vez a la cárcel dado a que se estaban golpeando en un lugar público, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo esa violenta convivencia se volvió poco a poco en una amistad… **

- oh, ¿quién es la nueva? – pregunto Gazille

- su nombre es Lucy, es la nueva asistente de Natsu – dijo Erza

**Gazille guardo silencio, como uno de los amigos más cercanos de Natsu el sabía mucho de su vida, sobre su pasado, el miro a Lucy de manera penetrante, cosa que la comenzó a incomodar…**

- ¿con que la nueva eh?, muy bien chica, bienvenida a la sociedad de los marginados, pero bueno, tomen asiento, en seguida mando a alguien para que los atienda, por cierto, me han llegado nuevas mercancías, ¿te gustaría venir a echar un ojo Gray? – le dijo encubriendo algo

- ¡yo también quiero ver! – dijo Natsu

- Natsu… tú te quedas aquí – Dijo Erza

- pero yo… -

- ¿escuche un pero acaso? – dijo con mirada malévola

- ¡no, fue tu imaginación! -

**Gray no entendió lo que quería Gazille, sin embargo lo siguió, llegaron al fondo donde había una bodega enorme, adentro había un gran escritorio y muchas cajas, parecía la oficina de Gazille, Gray se recargo en la pared mientras que Gazille saco un par de latas de cerveza de un frigo bar, él le dio una a Gray, ya estaba entendiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Gazille…**

- ¿Qué sucede Gazille? – pregunto Gray mientras destapaba la cerveza

- no lo sé, lo mismo quiero preguntarte, la última vez que hable con Natsu aun estaba muy mal… -dijo un poco confundido

**- **debo reconocerle a Natsu que se ha esforzado por salir adelante, en especial este último mes… - le dijo Gray

- pero… no crees que tener una asistente tan pronto, ¿le traiga recuerdos amargos? – dijo Gazille

- han pasado ya seis meses… el debe seguir adelante con su vida…- dijo Erza interrumpiéndolos

- Erza… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - dijo Gray

- lo suficiente… -

**Con ella también se encontraba una chica de cabello negro llamada Cana…**

- Cana, ¿no deberías estar sirviendo las bebidas? - dijo Gazille

- no te preocupes, Juvia me está cubriendo… - le respondió

- ¿¡aquí esta juvia! – dijo Gray preocupado

- sí, pero descuida, no sabe que estas aquí… - dijo Cana

**Erza y los chicos comenzaron a platicar, no pasaron más de 10 minutos, cuando la plática estaba llegando a su final…**

** - **¿crees que es buena idea? – le pregunto Gazille a Erza

- esa chica… la manera en la que se conocieron… no fue casualidad, puedo ver que el destino hizo que se encontraran… - dijo Cana respondiendo por Erza

- tú siempre con tu misticismo… debería ponerte de gitana en lugar de despachar las bebidas… creo que al menos así no te tomarías la mercancía… - dijo Gazille

- como sea, como amigos de Natsu debemos tener fe en el, tengo un buen presentimiento con esta chica… - dijo Erza

- muy bien, entonces unámonos a los demás o comenzaran a pensar cosas raras… - dijo Gray

**Erza y los demás se unieron a Natsu y compañía, comenzaron a beber, también Juvia se les unió después al ver que estaba Gray con ellos, ella estaba obsesionada con él, cosa que le resultaba muy incómoda, en especial desde aquella ocasión… Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando lo notaron ya había anochecido, todos se veían felices, en especial la nueva chica… **

- ¡oh, Eso es genial Sushi! Y, ¿después que paso? - dijo Natsu

- me llamo Lucy… tienes problemas para recordar los nombres… - dijo la chica inconforme

-me parece bien que luches por lo que quieres a costa de tu padre – dijo Gray

- Gray sama se está interesando en ella – pensó para sí misma Juvia

- sí, aunque en estos últimos meses me las he visto muy duras, tuve que trabajar de mesera en una cafetería para juntar el dinero para poder venir aquí –

- es admirable, viniendo de una familia tan influyente, estás haciendo todo por tu cuenta sin ningún tipo de ayuda de su parte… - dijo Erza

- ¿y que ha dicho tu madre sobre esto? – dijo Natsu

**De repente se hizo el silencio, la mirada de Lucy se lleno de nostalgia, después suspiro y…**

- mi madre falleció hace 6 años… -dijo Lucy con leve sonrisa

- ¡oh, lo siento! No quise… no fue mi intención… - decía Natsu indeciso

- no te preocupes… no hiciste nada malo Natsu – le dijo Lucy

**Después de la pregunta de Natsu los ánimos se bajaron un poco, Lucy se puso de pie y tomo su suéter…**

- discúlpenme, quiero tomar un poco de aire… -

- Lucy, espera… -

**Natsu se siente culpable, así que se dispone a ir tras ella pero Erza lo detiene, ella sabía que quería estar un momento sola…**

**- **estoy bien… solo quiero dar una vuelta -

**Aunque ella lo negaba se podía ver que sus emociones se encontraban mezcladas, tal vez porque ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, comenzaban a surgir los efectos, total que, salió del bar y comenzó a caminar…**

- madre… - pensaba la chica rubia

**Ella ya se había alejado bastante del bar, se encontraba en una zona muy solitaria y oscura, Lucy comenzó a asustarse al punto de desubicarse, no sabía hacia donde irse, cuando de repente es tomada por la espalda, ella intenta gritar pero la persona le pone un trapo con una sustancia rara parecida al cloroformo en la nariz lo suficiente para provocar que quede un poco inconsciente, su mirada era borrosa, no podía hablar ni moverse, pero aun así ella tenía miedo, el sujeto que tenía un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro, lo cual le provocaba un miedo tremendo, el hombre la lleva a un callejón muy oscuro, en ese callejón se encontraba otra persona que parecía estar esperando entre las sombras…**

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -

- lo siento jefe, pero tenía que esperar a que se alejara un poco más… -

- como sea, déjala… -

**Lucy es soltada de manera brusca en el piso, casi pareció que la había azotado, ella siente un gran dolor, sin embargo no se nota dado a los efectos de la droga que le fue aplicada, esa persona sale de las sombras lentamente riendo de manera enferma, Lucy comenzaba a recobrarse de la droga…**

- Lucy Heartfilia, nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo el sujeto

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo asustada

- para la próxima vez asegúrate de cerrar bien tu bolso – le dijo

**Aquella persona le mostro a Lucy la identificación y el folder donde iba currículo, los cuales había perdido, este tipo era nada más y nada menos que el que le había intentado robar la bolsa… **

- no puede ser… -

- jojo, si puede, y está pasando, sabes algo, tienes un hermoso cuerpo y tu rostro es toda una obra, se nota que los Heartfilia tienen un gran linaje… -

- Que me vas a hacer… -

- ummm, es difícil decirlo, tu cuerpo me provoca bajos instintos, sin embargo…con esa belleza me generarías muchas ganancias si te vendiera a alguno de mis preciados clientes… ¡ya se! Primero te probare yo mismo y después te venderé… hace mucho tiempo que no me provoca tanto una chica… -

- por favor no… yo no te hice… no me hagas nada… -

- jeje, ¿no me has hecho nada? Oí bien… ¡nadie nunca me había humillado así! Ni siquiera pude mirar el rostro del chico que me noqueo, pero tú me dejaste un regalito… después de terminar de jugar contigo te venderé al peor de mis clientes, el te usara como si fueras un cualquiera, entonces así pagaras por el chico que te salvo… -

- por favor… te lo ruego… te juro que no hare nada… solo déjame ir -

- ummm, sigue llorando, eso me excita mas, solo cuando comience, demuéstrame cuanto lo disfrutas con tu voz, te lo agradeceré, pero si yo siento que estas fingiendo… te cortare la lengua y coceré tu boca para que vuelvas a intentar engañarme… -

**Lucy estaba aterrada, el efecto del fármaco ya se había pasado, sin embargo estaba paralizada del miedo, ella sentía que después de lo que le iban a hacer, nada sería lo mismo, aquel enfermo comenzó a acercarse a Lucy, cuando estuvo frente a le quito el suéter y le arranco de manera brusca la blusa…**

- para por favor… -

- que bellos pechos tienes… me pregunto cómo se verán sin ese estorboso bra… -

**Lucy Comenzó a privarse, sus sentidos estaban fuera de sí, estaba entrando lentamente en Shock, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, su cuerpo se separo de su consciencia, ella no podía moverse, el trauma fue inmediato…**

- oh, ¿qué pasa?, te has quedado en Shock, eso le quita la diversión y la emoción… pero bueno, aun así intentare sacar provecho, no tengo ningún problema con las sumisas… -

**Sus ojos solo veían sombras, sus oídos no percibían ningún ruido, y de repente… los ojos de Lucy dejaron de ver, ella perdió totalmente la conciencia.**


	2. Cuando dos son uno

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capítulo contiene violencia física y psicológica.

Fairy Tail es propieda de Hiro Mashima ….. Capítulo II. Cuando dos son uno.

**Había pasado ya media hora desde que Lucy había ido a tomar aire, los ánimos de los que aun quedaban en el bar estaban muy bajos, en especial…**

- Natsu… no has tocado tu cerveza… - le dijo Gray

- eso no te importa pervertido… - le respondió con indiferencia

- ¡¿qué dijiste retrasado? – dijo con furia

**Los ánimos se estaban calentando, cuando…**

- no tengo la culpa que seas un maldito insensible… - agrego Gray

- chicos, compórtense, Natsu… no había manera de que lo supieras, ella misma lo dijo… - insinuó Erza

- es verdad, además nunca ha sido tu fuerte tener tacto con las palabras… -dijo una ebria Cana

- gracias Cana… - reprocho con sarcasmo Erza

- como sea… ya se ha tardado demasiado… - le respondió Cana

- a lo mejor se fue ya a dormir a su hotel… con alguien que no es Gray-sama – dijo la peli azul incomodando a su amor platónico

-no… ella no sabría como llegar al hotel desde aquí, será mejor que… - dijo Erza

**Y antes de poder terminar de hablar su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella saca su teléfono de su bolsa y lo observa, se trataba de un mensaje, **_**"te espero en el departamento con una botella de vino y crema batida, si puedes pasa al súper por unas fresas, no tardes, te amo"**_**, Erza cerro el celular, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón comenzaba a latir a destiempo…**

- chi-chicos, me tengo que ir… ¿alguien sabe de algún súper mercado abierto a estas horas? – pregunto un poco tímida

- hay una tienda de 24 a unos 45 minutos de aquí, claro… con un conductor promedio, alguien tan hábil como yo no pierde ni 15 minutos… - dijo orgulloso

- me alegra que seas tan hábil, confió en que con tu ayuda llegare a tiempo… - dijo Erza

- oye oye, yo nunca dije que te llevaría… - respondió inconforme

- jeje, es gracioso, pensé que escuchaba excusas salir de tu boca… - dijo con cierta perversidad

**Erza hace la "mirada" y le da las llaves de su auto a Gray, este intenta negarse, pero al ver la actitud de su amiga no le queda otra más hacer caso a sus ordenes…**

- oye, pero yo traigo mi auto y no pienso volver una vez que salga… - le advirtió

- no hay problema, Gazille cuidara de él y mañana pasas a temprana hora… - dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta jalando a Gray del cuello de la camisa

**Mientras que Cana, Natsu, Happy y Gazille se quedan solos en la mesa, Erza sale disparada jalando a gray como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Juvia al ver tal acción decide ir a observar el cielo… adentro de su auto… en movimiento hacia la misma dirección que iba Gray…**

- esa Juvia… si tan solo supiera que Gray se hace el que no nota sus intenciones… - dijo la castaña burlona

- déjala, total, del odio al amor solo hay un paso… - dijo Gazille con sabiduría

- aye, algún día Juvia se superara y secuestrara a Gray para hacerlo suyo… - dijo con cierto morbo

- no me refería a eso… - agrego Gazille

- deberías enseñarle a tu hermana la diferencia entre amor y obsesión… - dijo Cana

**De repente Natsu se pone de pie, su mirada estaba cubierta por una sombra que no permitía verlos…**

- ¿qué sucede Natsu? – pregunto Gazille al ver su reacción

-iré a buscar a Lucy... ya se ha tardado y no es hora de que una chica ande sola por ahí… - dijo el chico con preocupación

- Natsu… tu… - dijo Cana con sorpresa

- podría encontrarse con un perro rabioso – agrego el peli rosado después

- ok… no… - dijo la alcohólica con decepción

_- es mi culpa que ella se haya ido así –_ pensó para sí mismo

- no te preocupes, seguramente se fue a su hotel, parecía querer estar sola… - dijo viendo el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amigo

- no, ella no parece del tipo que se va sin despedirse… - le respondió

**Gazille solo observaba callado la conversación entre Cana y Natsu, mientras que el otro chico se engullía un pescado… crudo… con todo y huesos… **

- como sea, ya es muy tarde para que ande sola en la ciudad… - dijo despues

- muy bien, vayamos por ella… -dijo Gazille

- no, me cuesta trabajo pedir una disculpa con espectadores, además no pueden dejar el lugar solo… - dijo Natsu con cierto sonroje

_- ¿dijo que se disculparía? -_ pensó Gazille sorprendido

**De repente, su amigo que siempre llamaba Happy, se pone de pie…**

- aguarda Natsu, si la buscamos en mi auto será más rápido… - agrego el chico amante del pescaso

- muy bien Happy… iremos los dos - dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo, "Happy" era su mejor amigo

**El chico peli rosa y el peli azul se dirigieron en busca de Lucy, mientras que sentados en una mesa se encontraban Gazille y Cana, los cuales se habían quedado solos…**

- jugando con la mente de Natsu, eres piadosamente cruel, aunque creo que hiciste bien… me pregunto si jamás lo has usado conmigo alguna vez… - dijo Gazille con cierta duda

- jeje, no sé que sea, pero cuanto había pasado ya desde la última vez que Natsu se le acercaba a una chica… - dijo Cana con nostalgia

- Gehe, recuerdo esa chica que le presento Erza hace 2 meses, pobre chica… termino enamorada de él y ni siquiera lo noto el muy tonto… claro que, aun estaba devastado en ese tiempo… - agrego Gazille con nostalgia

- Natsu debe aprender a caminar sobre la tempestad, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a ser el viejo chico que siempre sonreía… - dijo Cana con fe

**Un aire de nostalgia invadió todo el bar seguido de un pequeño silencio…**

- y bien? - agredo después

-no entiendo… - dijo Gazille confundido

- acaso no me invitaras un brindis por mi gran hazaña… - dijo la chica sonriendo

- ¡¿nunca haces nada sin esperar una retribución? –

**Mientras tanto habían pasado ya 10 minutos, a bordo de un Minicooper color blanco se encontraban el chico de cabello azul y Natsu, ellos se encontraban busca de Lucy, aunque hasta el momento todo había sido en vano, dieron vueltas una y otra vez recorriendo los mismo lugares, pero no encontraban nada, entonces decididos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a buscar a pie por calles y plazuelas, pero con el mismo resultado, perecía que la chica en verdad se había ido, pero…**

- Natsu… seguramente Cana tiene razón, ella debe estar ya en su hotel - dijo con cansancio

**El chico tenía una mirada de cansancio y muy poca preocupación, al contrario, Natsu estaba comiéndose las uñas de aquí para allá, había algo que le estaba poniendo en verdad tenso… **-

-no lo sé Happy, tengo… un mal presentimiento, hay algo que me está molestando… - dijo con desesperacion

_- Natsu… -_ pensó Happy preocupado por su amigo

- o tal vez probablemente tengan razón… tal vez la hice sentir demasiado mal y ahora no quiere verme… - dijo cabizbajo

**Decepcionado de sí mismo, la culpa acompaño a Natsu de regreso hacia el auto, cuando de repente un espantoso grito de auxilio llego a sus oídos, Natsu inmediatamente reconoció la voz, se trataba de la rubia sin duda, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo el chico comenzó a correr de manera desesperada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel grito, su amigo de cabello azul intentaba seguirle el paso, sin embargo era demasiado ágil para él, por lo que se quedo atrás al no poder saltar con la misma facilidad una barda que se les cruzo en el camino, Natsu seguía corriendo hasta llegar a una recóndita calle rodeada de dos grandes y oscuras bodegas, mientras que… **

- umm, ya es hora de que pases a convertirte de chica a una mujer… jejeje, claro, si es que aun lo eres… - dijo de manera compulsiva

**La chica rubia no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos carecían de brilla, lucían opacos mirando a la nada…**

**-** vamos, no seas así… no soy del tipo que solo busca sexo, me gusta mantener una buena charla en el acto… jajaja, además, cuando termine, vendrás en busca de mas… - dijo el enfermo

**Lucy seguía igual, él pensaba que no le quería contestar por miedo, sin notar que ella… solo estaba físicamente…**

- veo que aun no quieres hablarme… eso está mal… rompes mi corazón… ¿Qué te parece si me dices lo siento con una linda sonrisa? Así lo olvidare todo - dijo de una manera muy bizarra

**La respuesta seguía siendo la misma, Lucy estaba totalmente fuera de si, era una situación traumática, y sin embargo el sujeto comenzaba a desesperarse…**

- ¡esa actitud tuya me está comenzando a cansar, no creas que por ser tan linda tienes derecho a hacerme menos, así que ahora reponedme con un carajo! -

**Con impotencia y gran coraje, el sujeto se levanta derramando cólera, el se sentía humillado una vez más, sentía una gran rabia en su interior cada vez que veía a la rubia, entonces arto de la chica, comienza a golpearla de manera bruta, comenzó a patearle en el costado derecho sin parar… y aun así, la chica seguía sin mostrar señales de lucidez…**

- ¡muy bien zorra, si así lo quieres no me contendré! Pensaba hacértelo de manera gentil y tratarte con tacto y delicadeza… pero ahora, te hare que llores y pidas perdón, te hare lo mismo que a las demás, sentirás tanto dolor y placer que hasta tu misma madre lo sentirá donde quiera que este, ¡jajaja! -

**El sujeto había perdido totalmente la cordura, una mirada perversa y una sonrisa retorcida adornaban su rostro, una risa violenta y depravada era lo único que emergía de su boca, mientras que su mente se llenaba de más y mas rabia al ver el inexpresivo rostro que tenia la chica, hasta que de un momento a otro, perdió totalmente la cordura…**

- ¡eres igual a todas esas malditas zorras de antes, sintiéndose superior a mí, menospreciándome, viéndome con indiferencia! Pero sabes que… jeje, eso se acabo… si quieres jugar al mimo actuando como ellas no me dejas otra opción más que… -

**De una bolsa oculta al interior de su pantalón saco una navaja con mango de lija, el comenzó a jugar con ella de manera repulsiva mientras que su mirada se mostraba cada vez mas enferma…**

- jiji, este es mi lápiz mágico… con este puedo llenar de dicha la vida de las personas… primero te dibujare una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… sí, eso es… así nunca estarás triste, después le sacare brillo a tus ojos con la goma, si… borrare esa sombría expresión y así serán un par de soles una vez más… y para finalizar te hare un tatuaje sobre todo tu hermoso vientre, genial, tendrá mi nombre escrito y así sabrán que yo fui el primero y… _que eres mía…_ -

**El sujeto parecía retorcerse del regocijo que le causaba imaginar todo lo que había dicho, parecía que en verdad creía que llenaba de dicha a las personas, mientras que su secuas solo lo veía con terror sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, entonces él se va corriendo hacia la calle principal…**

- umm, ese cobarde de Aria se ha ido… ahora estoy solo… ¡ya se!… -

**El agarro firmemente su navaja y viendo la palma de su otra mano, comienza a clavársela en ella formando una sonrisa y un par de ojos en ella…**

- y… qué opinas nuevo amigo… ¿quieres que la chica comparta nuestra felicidad? –

**Se hizo un bizarro silencio y entonces…**

- ¡así me gusta!, que gentiles somos, ¿no? Haciendo feliz a esta chica tan mal agradecida, pero bueno, soy un ser caritativo que no espera nada a cambio, como me enseño mi abuela… -

**Aquel lunático estaba preparado para hacer su trabajo, cuando de repente… **

- ¿qué dices?... tienes razón amigo, debemos dormirla antes de hacer nuestra gran acción del día, si se mueve lo arruinara todo… podría dibujarle mal su sonrisa… -

**Como si se tratara de una estaca y un vampiro, apunta su navaja hacia el corazón de lucy, entonces ya decidido a atravesar su pecho, marca con una leve corta el sitio donde la pondrá a "dormir" , una vez hecho, alza su mano y acumulando toda su fuerza en su palma, y con su mano lastimada cubre sus ojos…**

**- oh, excelente idea, juguemos tiro al blanco… -**

**el mueve su mano con velocidad para que sea un golpe certero, y una vez más comienza a reír como lunático, retira su mano para ver si había sido un tiro al blanco, pero gran sorpresa que se llevo cuando…**

** - **¿quién demonios eres? -

**Frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello rosa, el había enterrado su navaja en su pierna derecha, sin embargo, no parecía dolerle, en cambio su rostro, su mirada, sobre todo sus ojos, mostraban una gran ira incontenible, el sujeto impactado y con un poco de miedo se pone de pie, el se preguntaba cómo era posible que después de una herida tan profunda, el pudiera estar de pie como si nada y sobretodo, con esa gran rabia derramada con la sola mirada…**

- ¡hazme caso!, ¡¿Quién demonios er… -

**Y antes de poder terminar recibió un gran golpe en la cara que como resultado arranco muchos de sus dientes de raíz, Natsu se acercaba lentamente con malicia hacia el, aterrado por lo que estaba viendo, comienza a retroceder, cuando recuerda que aun tiene la navaja, entonces comienza a amenazarlo con ella… pero…**

- ¿que no oyes maldito?, ¡si te acercas la clavare en tu pecho hasta matarte!- dijo con desesperacion

**El no hacía caso y sigue acercándose a él, haciendo que el retrocediera una vez, hasta que la pared de una de las bodegas le impide retroceder mas, entonces en un intento desesperado se lanza sobre el chico de cabello rosa y logra atravesar una vez más su cuerpo, esta vez entre el hombro derecho y el pectoral, justo encima de la axila…**

- ¡jajaja!, ¡te lo dije, ahora estas mas lastimado, no podrás alzar tu brazo en mucho tiem… -

**Con el mismo brazo herido lo toma del cuello, la sangre comenzaba a traspasar la ropa de Natsu, sin embargo lo estrella contra la pared con tanta fuerza que hace que el sujeto tosiera y se quedara sin aire, ese golpe hizo que saliera de su aletargada locura, sintiendo el mayor miedo que había sentido en su vida, ya que ese sujeto, estaba demostrando estar igual de enfermo que el…**

- que le hiciste… - dijo con frialdad

- n-n-no, no te entiendo… - le respondió con miedo

- ¡¿te estoy diciendo que qué le hiciste a Lucy? - le grito furioso

- p-p- pero que me vas a hacer… no tienes el valor de matarme, ¡jajaja! - dijo burlon

**Natsu saco del bolso de su smoking una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor de mecha, sin soltar al sujeto, toma un puñado de cigarrillos y los pone en su boca, después usa el encendedor para prenderlos, una vez encendidos los toma con su mano libre y…**

- cigarrillos… jaja, huy, que malo… e viso gente fumando más de 10… tu no me sorprendes… - tratando de esconder su miedo

- diablos, aquí no hay cenicero – dijo con un tono extraño

**De repente una sonrisa perversa aparece en el rostro de Natsu…**

- ya se… usare tu boca como cenicero… pensándolo bien los apagare, ya se me quitaron las ganas de fumar –

**Natsu le da un gran rodillazo en la boca del estomago a aquel sujeto provocando que abriera lo boca para recupera el aire, cuando eso era lo que Natsu quería, entonces coloca todos los cigarrillos en su boca quemándosela por dentro, después de eso, se la cerró con un golpe en la quijada y lo obligo a tragar lo que había quedado de ellos…**

- muy bien… ya ves? Al final ya no necesito un cenicero… - dijo con indiferencia

- por favor, si me dejas ir te daré todo lo que traigo… - suplico

- y que hay de Lucy, ¿tuviste piedad con ella?… ¿¡crees que ella no tenía miedo, acaso no lloro y te suplico que la dejaras ir! … eres un maldito… y las personas como tú solo merecen morir… -

**Antes de que Natsu hiciera algo estúpido, un auto entro por enfrente de la calle, los faros estaban en la máxima intensidad y se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde estaban ellos, Natsu vio que Lucy aun seguía tirada inconsciente en el suelo, entonces soltó al sujeto y se dirigió a salvar a Lucy de ser aplastado por aquel conductor, mientras que aquel enfermo aprovecho el momento para huir de la escena…**

- te arrepentirás chico, por ahora me retiro, pero nadie se mete con el líder de la organización de las… –

**Natsu ni siquiera hizo caso de sus palabras, el intentaba mover a Lucy, pero aquella herida en el brazo se había enfriando provocando que perdiera el control parcial de él además de un dolor insoportable, como acto seguido y sin otra opción, Natsu se interpuso entre el paso del auto y Lucy, aun así parecía que el conductor no los había visto… así que Natsu pensó que era su final… y aun mas, que alguien más moriría por su culpa… **

- perdón… Lucy… -

**Como si fuera un milagro, el auto se freno justo a unos centímetros de Natsu, provocando que este casi se desmayara de la impresión, sin embargo, tenía algo más importante que hacer, levanto a Lucy como pudo con su brazo bueno y se dirigió al lado del conductor para pedirle ayuda, y cuando se dio cuenta el conductor ya estaba abajo del auto, se trataba ni más ni menos de su amigo al cual llama siempre Happy…**

- ¡Natsu!... que sucedió… -

- no hay tiempo… te explico en el camino… ¡ahora vayamos al hospital más cercano, Lucy esta en shock! -

**Sin decir mas, Natsu recuesta en el asiento trasero a Lucy y de inmediato se dirigen al hospital más cercano con la esperanza de que la chica rubia estuviera bien…**

**-**aguanta Lucy… - pensaba Natsu

…

- por fin abres los ojos… - dijo una chica de cabello verde

- ¡aléjate de mí maldito! – dijo sin recuperar totalmente la vista

- señorita, todo está bien… este es un hospital… le dijo para intentar tranquilizarla

**Lucy se sentía confundida y un poco aturdida, ella estaba recostada en una pequeña cama individual dentro de una habitación blanca con algunos utensilios médicos, marcapasos, suero vía intravenosa, y un pequeño buro con un florero encima, en la habitación se encontraba una enfermera de aspecto gentil…**

**- **pero… ¿cómo? – se pregunto

**Y de repente en un pequeño sofá dentro de la habitación...**

- ¡maldito Gray!... comete mi… - Despertó de su letargo brincando del sofá

**Se trataba de un joven de cabello rosa que lucía un poco… eufórico…**

- ¿Natsu? – dijo la rubia

- jeje, es un chico muy divertido y se ve que la quiere mucho, trato desesperadamente de que se le atendiera en cuanto dio un paso dentro del hospital… incluso… - dijo la enfermera haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

**La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre muy extraño… al parecer era doctor… pero este tenía una mirada muy seria y… un gran ojo morado, un gran y morado golpe en su ojo derecho…**

- Doctor Everlue… - dijo la chica intentando no ver el "ojo" del doctor

- que hace aquí ese maldito Psicópata… - dijo al observar que el chico no estaba en su habitación

**De repente se acerco Natsu a él…**

**-** El… fue quien me trajo… - dijo Lucy con sorpresa

- ¿que acaso no lo recuerda señorita? –le pregunto la chica

**(Momentos atrás)**

**Natsu entro al hospital azotando las puertas con Lucy en sus brazos, comenzó a gritar desesperado que necesitaba un doctor, entonces una enfermera de cabello de verde se acerco a ellos…**

- ¿qué le sucedió a su novia? -

- no es mi… ah, ella fue agredida por un loco en la calle, parece que está en shock -

**- **¡traigan una camilla cuanto antes! -

Otra enfermera llevo la camilla de inmediato, Natsu recuesta a Lucy con cuidado, el la mira con desesperación y culpa…

- soy un idiota… si tan solo yo… -

- tranquilo, veras que tu nov… amiga se recupera pronto, te fe -

**En eso un doctor pequeño de aspecto raro pasa al lado de ellos, la enfermera siente un gran alivio y se acerca a él para pedirle que atienda a la chica, pero…**

- lo siento, ya me voy a mi casa… mi turno se acabo… -

- pero, doctor… -

La mirada de Natsu se envolvió en ira como si se tratase de fuego, entonces como acción desesperada le suelta un gran puñetazo en la cara al doctor provocando de inmediato un aro morado y una gran hinchazón…

- escúchame maldito doctor enano… si a mi amiga le sucede algo por tu negligencia dejare tu rostro aun más horrible de lo que ya es… -

**Para la mala suerte del doctor el chico hablaba totalmente en serio, además de que no había ningún policía en turno, así que con miedo…**

- muy bien, pero ya no me golpees, atenderé a tu amiga – dijo aterrorizado

… … …

- ¡policía!- grito desesperado, - ¡aléjate, ya cumplí con mi parte! no me golpees mas… -

- el paso la noche aquí señor… -

**Interrumpiendo una vez más, entro alguien, un hombre de cabellera verde y larga, tenía un semblante de indiferencia, tras el venían un sujeto de cabello azul con un peinado y una mirada lunática y una chica de cabello castaño con una actitud que dejaba mostrar su alta autoestima personal…**

- buenos días, yo soy el detective Justine, ellos son mis asistentes, el oficial Bixlow y la oficial Evergreen -

- oficiales, me alegra que al fin vinieran, es el, arréstenlo -

- hemos venido por un informe sobre un caso de agresión a una señorita de nombre Lucy… - corto de extraña manera – señorita… ¿este es su apellido?… -

- ¡es Heartfilia! Ese no es mi apellido… que clase de persona se apellidaría así… -

- ya veo… muy bien, lamentamos el mal entendido, vayamos al grano, necesitamos escuchar los hechos para levantar el acta… -

**De repente Lucy comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la sabana que la cubría, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse, derramando lagrimas, después apretó su cabeza con sus manos mostrando severos traumas…**

- yo, yo… e-el… estaba… -

**Ella comenzaba a entrar en shock… su vista comenzaba a perder el brillo y su voz a titubear de manera desesperada… cuando todo parecía empeorar…**

- Lucy…. Todo está bien –

**El chico de cabello rosado rodeo la cabeza de su amiga con sus brazos, después la recargo en su pecho, Lucy sintió algo de paz, el brillo en sus ojos volvió, alzo la mirada viendo al chico a los ojos, y sin avisar abraza a Natsu rompiendo en llanto, todo aquello que le aquejaba por dentro estaba saliendo, mientras que al chico le resultaba doloroso escuchar llorar así a la chica que él había salvado…**

- yo… tenía miedo, ese sujeto, yo no quería, pero él… -

**Natsu la veía con tristeza, se sentía impotente y a la vez culpable, dio un amargo trago de saliva mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta…**

- váyanse, no les permitiré que revivan esa herida en ella, podrán hablar cuando se encuentre mejor, si es posible, no la busquen nunca… -

- Natsu… -

- tienes muchos pantalones al dirigirte a un oficial de alto rango de ese modo, parece que no sabes quién es el chico… -

- tranquilo Bixlow… comprendo lo que dice, pero últimamente ha habido muchos casos parecidos… y esta es la primera víctima que sobrevive… no podemos desaprovechar la ocasión ahora -

- me niego a dejarlos jugar con su mente, he visto en la TV lo que les pasa a las personas que confiesan –

- que ingenuo… -

- creo que hay una solución… tú fuiste quien la salvo, ¿no? Esta vez tomaremos tu testimonio en cuenta puesto que nunca hubo testigo en los anteriores casos, cuando tú amiga este lista, hablaremos con ella… -

**Entonces, Natsu comenzó a ser interrogado por el detective, el contaba todo a detalle… incluso cosas sin importancia como lo que había sucedido en el bar, sin embargo el detective era muy reservado, así que no parecía importarle escuchar la versión de Natsu, incluso, hasta parecía entretenido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando por fin Natsu termino de decirles lo que había sucedido…**

** - muy bien… entonces eso fue lo que paso… crees poder hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar el nombre que te dio… -**

**- mmm, solo recuerdo que me dijo algo de ser líder de la nariz limpia… o algo asi… -**

**- nariz titánica? –**

**- ¡si, ese era! –**

**- ese maldito Bora… -**

**- ¿lo conoce? -**

**- el es un conocido criminal conocido por que comenzó con pequeños robos… pero más tarde comenzó a jugar con la vida de las personas, vendiendo mujeres a países extranjeros como esclavas, hace años que le sigo la pista, pero siempre se me escapa… -**

**De repente Lucy se alejo de la realidad en sus pensamientos, comenzó a imaginar cómo pudo haber sido su vida de no haberla salvado Natsu, seguramente ni siquiera estuviera viva ahora… entonces una vez más, quería llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, ella estaba feliz de no haber sufrido el destino que le esperaba, ella estaba feliz… de haber conocido a ese chico tan infantil…**

- Muy bien, me retiro por hoy… pero en cuanto esté bien, quiero que se dirija inmediatamente a las oficinas de la policía para dar su testimonio, esta es mi tarjeta por si la llega a necesitar… -

- gracias por ser tan comprensible… -

- ¿Qué, pero eso es todo? Si estaba muy entretenido, aun no puedo creer que la hayas traído cargando 4 kilómetros, aunque es cierto que la avenida que mencionas está cerrado por reparaciones… -

**Aquellos policías salieron por la puerta siendo el peli verde el último, y antes de cerrar la puerta…**

- una cosa más… Bora es una persona peligrosa, así que seguramente los estará vigilando, nosotros estaremos al pendiente, pero aun así no debe estar sola, cuida bien de ella… Natsu… -

- eso lo sé, ahora vayan a hacer su trabajo… -

**Fried cerró la puerta, entonces junto con sus asistentes, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…**

- y bien… -

- que sucede Bixlow –

- quien era ese chico… no soy estúpido, pude ver que lo conocían, nunca te permitirías hablar así por alguien de su tipo… -

- es bueno ver que aun nos recuerda Fried… -

- estoy confundido… -

- el es un viejo conocido… un viejo conocido que le ha tocado vivir duras experiencias… -

- crees que ella… sea… -

- me sentiría aliviado si así fuera… así podría perdonar a Luxus algún día… -

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hospital, estaba Lucy hablando con Natsu, el chico estaba muy atento a lo que la rubia le decía, cuando de repente, Natsu rompe en llanto…**

- Natsu… ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Lucy… yo… es mi culpa… no debí haber sido tan imprudente… por mi culpa casi… -

**Antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar de hablar, Lucy lo toma de la mano y con un gesto muy bello recarga su frente con la suya, la chica tuvo un sonroja leve, pero sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban de verdad…**

- nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mi… apuesto a que mis supuestos amigos de antes hubieran salvado primero su vida en lugar de la mía, pero tu… tu arriesgaste incluso tu vida con tal de salvarme… -

**Después de eso se hizo un gran silencio… Lucy veía a Natsu de manera profundo a los ojos, mientras que el chico confundido hacia lo mismo, cuando de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos quedaron dormidos, Natsu en la silla que había arrimado para poder estar al lado de Lucy, con la cabeza recargada en la cama de Lucy mientras que ella con medio cuerpo afuera recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos, sin haber soltado las de Natsu, ambos rostros quedando frente a frente, sin duda, habían tenido una noche muy agitada, ellos no lo habían notado, pero estaban siendo observados…**

- deberíamos jugarles una broma… -dijo Gray espiando por la puerta

- aye, seguro que a Natsu le molestara si… - dijo el chico

- nadie hará nada… esperaremos a que despierten para ver como se sienten… - dijo Erza con autoridad

- crees que debería decirle a Lucy… - dijo Happy

- no, ella sola lo descubrirá… - le respondió

- Gehe, maldito Natsu, más le vale abrir los ojos a tiempo… - dijo Gazille recargado en la pared

- las cartas dicen algo interesante, un corazón y dos personas, todo está bien, pero esta ultima… que revelación tan rara…– dijo Cana

… … … … …

Pues aquí esta, el segundo capítulo, esta algo fumado, pero bueno, es lo q se me ocurrió xD, espero les agrade.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara:

**La bella y el bestia.**

Será un capitulo donde habrá un gran desarrollo entre la relación de muchos personajes, aparecerán algunos otros, Lucy descubrirá cosas sobre Natsu que nunca pudo imaginarse, lo que provocará que… jaja, bueno, ya lo verán, Natsu estará en apuros, y no precisamente por peleonero, y también, aparecerán algunas molestias necesarias para el desarrollo de mi historia, en fin, el mundo en un fic es casi infinito xD, por cierto, como verán no le he puesto nombre a Happy, alguna sugerencia?


	3. La bella y el bestia

Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y me perdonen por haber tardado tanto, es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y ando atareado con las nuevas materias, los nuevos maestros, las clases extras y esas madas de los estudios, espero lo disfruten.

**Advertencia: capitulo en extremo cursi, lo demás está dentro de lo normal… jaja**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_cómo es posible que haya aceptado hacer esto…"_

**Pensaba la rubia con sorpresa mientras veía por un gran ventanal como comenzaba el cielo a nublarse…**

**Capítulo III**

**La bella y "el bestia".**

_(Hace unas horas en la ciudad de Evenfold…)_

**Había pasado ya una hora desde que Lucy y Natsu se habían dormido en aquel hospital, después de todo lo sucedido esa noche era más que un alivio que todo se encontrara bien, era de esperarse que estuvieran cansados y deseosos de cerrar los ojos, todo era tan pacifico dentro de la habitación blanca de aquel lugar, ambos chicos se veían en tanta armonía, que el despertarlos sería injusto, al menos era lo que pensaba "Happy", que llevaba rato fuera de la habitación, Erza le había dejado encargado a los chicos, mientras que ella y los demás se habían ido a sus respectivos trabajos, el se encontraba viendo un programa de pesca en la estancia de visitas que había fuera de la habitación, cuando de repente, la chica de cabellos rubios comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos, mira a su alrededor girando la cabeza con lentitud, y en un desvié de sus ojos vio a aquel chico de cabello rosado, durmiendo tan apacible y despreocupado, por alguna razón, ella no pudo evitar el ruborizarse, todavía tenía sus manos sobre las de él y eso era aun más extraño, porque no sentía vergüenza, todo lo contrario, ella se sentía segura, las manos de Natsu no eran suevas ni tersas, sin embargo eran muy cálidas y le transmitían una sensación de paz…**

_**-**__ es verdad… hasta la bestia más imponente queda indefensa ante el efecto de la luna… – _

**Pensó la chica de ojos marrón mientras le veía dormir, esa seguridad… esa personalidad tan imponente y tan inmadura a la vez, ese semblante sin preocupaciones, todo eso que hacía a Natsu tan único… era distinto cuando el dormía, era como el héroe de una película de fantasía, fuerte e imparable por fuera, pero sensible y vulnerable en su interior, Lucy se sentía rara, sensaciones que nunca había tenido estaban ocurriendo mientras que sus pensamientos divagaban, ella se sentía confundida, ese chico que no tenía ni 2 días conociendo estaba creando conflictos dentro de ella… no era raro, había encontrado a su primer y verdadero amigo, uno que no estaba a su lado por su dinero, uno que estuvo dispuesto a morir por salvar su vida, uno que… le había mirado a los ojos antes que a su fortuna, ella se sentía de verdad feliz, cuando de repente, su mano derecha comienza a ser apretada por la de Natsu, de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía al chico dentro de sus sueños , su rostro se mostraba irritado, hacia algunos gestos de preocupación y desesperación, Lucy sostuvo la mano del chico con una mano mientras que ponía la otra sobre la misma, ella podía sentir que estaba sufriendo… **

_- Natsu… -_ escuchaba dentro sus sueños el chico peli rosa 

**-** ¡espera… no te vayas! - grito dentro de sí con amargura

**Natsu comenzaba a apretar con más fuerza la mano de Lucy, ella comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor, sin embargo no soltó su mano, con un gesto de resistencia se propuso a acariciar la mano del peli rosa, y con un dulce y sereno tono de voz emergieron palabras de la boca de ella, **_-Natsu, todo está bien, no tienes que temer-_ **le dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico, los ojos de Natsu se abrieron bruscamente, se puso de pie rápidamente girando la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados como si estuviera asustado, cuando salió del trance sintió que su mano derecha estaba siendo detenida por algo, fue cuando miro a la rubia la cual parecía preocupada, el frunció el ceño confundido, la mirada del chico rudo y la chica sensible se cruzaron y se intercambiaron frente a frente, la mirada de la chica se perdió por unos instantes dentro de la de Natsu, **_- ¿qué es… esta sensación? -, _**se pregunto a si misma**__**bajando la mirada donde estaban sus manos, fue cuando reacciono, su rostro se ruborizo por completo y casi por reflejo suelta la mano del chico con vergüenza, mientras que este veía cada vez de manera más penetrante a su nueva amiga acercando su cara más y más a la de ella, al ver esto la palpitación de Lucy se acelero, puso su mano sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos para evitar el contacto visual, y entonces… **

- Lucy… tus mejillas se ven más rosadas ¿te estará dando fiebre? – dijo el ingenuo Natsu

**El chico rudo poso las puntas de sus dedos con tacto sobre la mejilla de la rubia, acto que ocasiono quela chica se pusiera aun mas roja, Natsu noto preocupado este reciente cambio en la temperatura de las mejillas de Lucy, **_- ¡doctor! , ¡Algo le sucede a Lucy! _**– grito a los 4 vientos con fuerza retumbando por las paredes de la habitación, inmediatamente entro Happy espantado con una bolsa de papas sabor pescado y una soda de cola, el chico de cabello azul se acerco rápidamente a los chicos y los observo, pero este, a comparación de Natsu no era ingenuo, el había comprendido todo con tan solo verlo… de repente como un par de estrellas fugaces, un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos del chico…**

- ¡Natsu, esto es peor de lo que pensaba! – dijo el chico "asustado"

- Happy, ¡¿qué sucede? - grito impulsivo

**Una malévola y siniestra sonrisa comenzaba a tornar forma en el rostro de aquel chico, era obvio que sus intenciones se estaban escondiendo tras esas palabras…**

- Natsu, no puedes saber si ella tiene fiebre con tus manos porque están calientes, solo hay una manera de saberlo… debes poner tus labios sobre sus mejillas… - decía el gato con malicia en la mirada

- ¿eh? – pensaba Lucy confundida

**Natsu era ingenuo… como un niño, a tal grado de que se creía todo lo que le decían, en especial las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel chico de cabellera azul, por alguna razón, el creía todo lo que le decía ese ente lleno de maldad sin sospechar todo lo que había detrás de sus consejos, y como si se lo hubiesen ordenado, Natsu hace lo que le dice su viejo amigo sin dudarlo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, los labios de Natsu se posaron sobre la mejilla izquierda de Lucy por unos cuantos segundos, después cambio de mejilla, en esta se quedo más tiempo haciendo contacto de manera suave, a Lucy solo se le enchinaba la piel, su temperatura corporal aumenta sin parar de manera desmedida, ella comenzaba a sentir que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho, a diferencia de sus manos, los labios de Natsu eran suaves, carnosos y tibios, ella sentía que se derretía, Natsu una vez más se percato del cambio que estaba teniendo la chica, Lucy comenzó a tambalearse, se sentía un poco mareada, ella aun no había reaccionado a la acción de aquel extraño chico, acto seguido, el peli rosa comenzó a sacudir a su amiga de los hombros al notar que esta comenzaba a "divagar" por así decirlo, mientras que su amigo consejero mostraba algo de preocupación, pero por dentro el estaba gozando y riendo de que sus planes habían resultado exitosos, sin duda el era perverso y astuto… como un gato.**

**Lucy despertó media hora después, su vista se fue acoplando poco a poco a la luz, cuando por fin pudieron asimilar la luz, entonces miro al chico peli rosa el cual se veía muy preocupado… **

- Lucy… menos mal… - dijo con alivio el chico

- ¿Qué sucedió…? – pregunto la chica confundida

- te estaba dando fiebre… pero ya todo está bien… - dijo con un suspiro

- y bien, ¿están listos para irnos…tortolos? – dijo el peli azul insinuoso

**La chica rubia recordó así lo que había pasado, sin embargo esta vez no estaba sonrojada, si no confundida **_-¿Qué me está pasando…? -, _**se pregunto dentro de sí, su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Natsu hasta ir a parar en sus ojos, su corazón se volvió a acelerar y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver que su mirada fue correspondida, fue cuando…**

- se guuustaaan – dijo el fanático del pescado sonriendo

**Lucy se paralizo por las declaraciones de aquel chico, se puso un poco inquieta, trataba de evitar el contacto visual con Natsu, mirando hacia otros lugares, cuando de repente, el titubear del chico peli rosa hizo voltear a Lucy con cierta esperanza…**

- yo…yo… -

- eso es Natsu – pensó su amigo con satisfacción

**Aquella chica estaba nerviosa, será que… ¿Natsu sentía algo por ella?, Lucy no podía evitarse el preguntarse eso por alguna razón, ella esperaba impaciente la conclusión de su titubeo, mientras que Happy solo veía victorioso con un gesto similar cual cuando se pone en jaque al rey en el ajedrez, esperando a que el contrincante tire su pieza para confirmar la aniquilación…**

- Natsu… -pensó nerviosa para si mismo

**- **yo… tengo hambre -

**Lucy cayo de la cama ante tal conclusión mientras que,** _- Natsu… supongo que me confié… que decepción… - _**Pensó el gato como si todo el tiempo hubiera jugado con las mentes de ambos mientras se recargaba de frente en la pared menos iluminada, se hizo un gran e incomodo silencio en la habitación, Natsu ni siquiera había notado lo que había provocado, fue cuando el estomago de Lucy se hizo dar a notar…**

- grrrrrrrrrrrrrr – hizo el estomago de Lucy

**Happy y Natsu la miraron sonrojados con una leve sonrisa, la chica estaba más que avergonzada, aunque lo disimulaba, ella tenía hambre ya que en el hospital nunca le habían dado ni de desayunar, entonces miro con vergüenza a los chicos, pero estos solo sonrieron señalándole que no era nada malo lo que le había pasado…**

- ey Lucy, vayamos a tramitar tu alta para que vayamos a comer algo, yo invito – dijo Natsu sonriendo

- aye, yo quiero un filete de Salmon… - dijo el chico babeando

- gracias, pero creo que ya te cause suficientes problemas… - dijo Lucy con vergüenza

**De repente, por la puerta entra una enfermera de cabello purpura y una mirada un tanto indiferente, ella llevaba algunas ropas en sus brazos junto con unos documentos, ella se paro frente a la rubia y se los entrego…**

- hora, soy la enfermera Virgo, he sido mandada por el Doctor Everlue para confirmar que la señorita Lucy Heartfilia está bien y por lo tanto el doctor exige su pronto desalojo de la habitación para algún paciente que en verdad la necesite – dijo la chica sin afligirse

- ¡¿cómo que en verdad la necesite? – le grito molesta la rubia

- muy bien, nos ahorro tramitar el papeleo, creo que debería agradecerle – dijo el pelirojo con optimismo

- hablando de agradecimiento, en el folder se encuentran los honorarios del doctor… - menciono la enfermera

**Lucy abrió los ojos al ver la cantidad, el doctor se había desquitado del trato de Natsu con el total de gastos, la chica rubia casi se desvanece, como era posible una cantidad tan exagerada por tan solo un día de atención, se puso pálida y su cuerpo temblaba, parecía que se iba a enfermar… **

- yo, yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero… - dijo la rubia preocupada

**Ella apenas y podía mantenerse en la ciudad, y lo que el hospital exigía como pago, simplemente superaba sus ingresos, fue cuando el chico de cabello rosado puso su mano sobre sus hombros de frente, la vio de con una mirada despreocupada y le sonrió, entonces le quito el folder para ver la cantidad, la observo por un momento y…**

- muy bien, tú no te preocupes Lucy… - le dijo sin exaltarse

- pero yo no tengo como… - le respondió con preocupación

- ¿lo vas a golpear? – le dijo el peliazul

- no… el salvo la vida de Lucy, no puedo comparar el dinero con una vida… Lucy, tu solo aguarda aquí, cámbiate esa bata en lo que Happy yo vamos a saldar la deuda – le dijo con gentileza

- pero Natsu… esto ya es demasiado, se que lo haces porque te sientes culpable… pero no puedo acep… -

**Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Natsu poso sus dedos sobre la boca de Lucy impidiéndole hablar…**

- nunca digas eso… yo lo estoy haciendo con gusto, porque eres mi amiga, porque me importas, al diablo el dinero, si es algo que tengo que pagar por verte sonreír otra vez estoy dispuesto a dar incluso mi vida… -

**La chica estaba conmovida por las palabras del chico, ya ni para que mencionar el sonrojo que tenia, esas palabras, esa sonrisa, todo eso le hacía sentir algo que nunca había pasado, ella se sentía especial, se sentía querida, alguien estaba mostrando verdadero cariño por ella…**

- Natsu… gracias… -

**Como si se tratara de un reflejo, Lucy no pudo evitar abrazar a Natsu, este solo le sonrió…**

- esto es suficiente paga para mi… - le dijo con dulzura

**Natsu y Happy salieron por la puerta con la enfermera para pagar el adeudo, pasaron unos 3 minutos cuando regresaron con Lucy, ella se encontraba ya cambiada, aunque no traía puesta su camisa de botones, ya que aquel sujeto la había roto, solo un top negro que llevaba puesto debajo ese día, entonces un pequeño recuerdo vivo le llego a Lucy de aquel momento haciendo que se estremeciera por un momento, aun así trato de olvidarlo rápido y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta donde estaban Natsu y Happy esperándola…**

**-** Lucy, allá afuera hace frio, ten – dijo quitándose su chaqueta – usa mi chaqueta -

- _¿en verdad está pasando?… _- pensaba para sí misma

**Comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos cuando de pronto un dolor en su pierna derecha hace que tropiece, casi toca el suelo, pero fue interceptada por Natsu, el se acerco a observar su pie, al parecer su tobillo estaba resentido, incluso se encontraba vendado…**

- huy, eso se ve mal, será mejor que no intentes caminar con el pie así, podrías lastimarte -

**Y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo Natsu la alzo entre sus brazos como si fuese el héroe de esas historias románticas donde no el protagonista no tiene poderes especiales mas allá de sus fuertes sentimientos, al menos así parecía ser a los ojos de Lucy…**

- Na-Natsu… ¿qué haces? – dijo la chica sonrojada

-¿pues que parece? No deberías forzar tu tobillo, anda, tu solo sujétate fuerte – le dijo el chico con gentileza

**Natsu camino hacia fuera del hospital con Lucy en sus brazos, lo que los convirtió en un circulo de atención, no era de sorprenderse que este hecho fuera tan llamativo para las personas que estaban dentro, existían las sillas de ruedas para esos casos, pero parecía que Natsu carecía de tal conocimiento, la chica iba nerviosa y sonrojada sintiendo las miradas polémicas que atraían, y el chico solo sonreía mostrándole su calidez, ignorando todo lo que no fuera esa chica, entonces Lucy cedió a sus encantos recargando su cabeza en su pecho y envolviendo sus brazo en su cuello…**

- Lucy… - le dijo con algo de pena

- si… ¿Natsu? – respondió de la misma manera

- estas pesada… - dijo sin mas

- ¡¿qué?, ¡eso jamás se le dice a una chica! – le grito molesta

- jajaja, tranquila… solo jugaba… ahora sujétate fuerte… - le recordó con una sonrisa

- ¡no te atrevas a tirarme! – le advirtió sujetándose con fuerza

- jeje, Lucy, eres muy cálida… - le menciono

**Ellos rieron, Natsu a pesar de todo lo que lo hacía ver tan infantil e inmaduro, parecía ser una persona entregada, fiel y bondadosa con las personas que lo rodean, Lucy, una chica sencilla, vanidosa, pero muy noble y tímida en su interior, y Happy… un chico con cabello azul con medios perversos para hacer el bien a sus amigos, a pesar de todo, ellos sonreían…**

**En un lugar no muy visible se encontraba una mujer de cabello purpura, era la misma enfermera que le había llevado los documentos, pero esta vez parecía algún tipo de detective con una larga gabardina y unas gafas oscuras, parecía estar espiando a los chicos, en ese instante saca un teléfono celular de la bolsa derecha de la gabardina, ella comienza a marcar un numero y después de unos cuantos segundos comienza una plática muy interesante…**

- Señor Heartfilia, habla Virgo, por fin he encontrado a la señorita Lucy, los rumores eran ciertos, ella fue hospitalizada… -

**Del otro lado de la llamada se encontraba una persona de cabello y bigote rubio, parecía tener unos 40 años y una expresión muy seria, este hombre era el padre Lucy, un importante empresario, dueño de una marca de automóviles, el se encontraba sentado atrás del gran escritorio de madera de su enorme oficina observando el panorama por un enorme ventanal que había en su en ella, escuchando y hablando por el altavoz del teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio…**

**- **¡imposible, te dije que te aseguraras de que fuera una cantidad que no pudiera pagar! – dijo con enfado

- pero señor… su hija casi fue… - decía antes de ser interrumpida

- ¡eso no me importa, ella misma se lo busco por desobedecerme! – grito sin mostrar compasión

- señor, temo por su salud mental… es su sangre… - le recrimino sin temor

- ¡yo no te pago para que seas mi conciencia, limítate a tu trabajo!,! lo haces mal! y aun así ¡¿te atreves a cuestionar mis métodos?, ¡se supone que debías hacer que ella no pudiera pagar y entonces así ella recurriera a mí con la cola entre las patas! – le respondió molesto y ofendido

- se equivoca, ella no pago… fue un chico, el mismo que la salvo, su nombre es Natsu Dragnel, el es… -

- no digas más Virgo… - le interrumpió

**Aquel señor azoto sus puños sobre su escritorio y de la nada y sin algún motivo aparente estalla en ira…**

- ¡ahora tengo más razones para hacer que vuelva a casa! -

- entonces, que hará señor… -le pregunto

**El hombre mayor recupero la compostura y…**

- oh, tú no te preocupes, he contratado a gente especial para que la traigan voluntariamente o a la fuerza… tu solo espera mis órdenes, por hoy has hecho suficiente, mañana será otro día… - dijo con cierta satisfacción

- señor, le puedo preguntar porque odia a Natsu Dragnel, a mi me pareció un chico sencillo y noble, además la señorita Hertfilia parece estar interesada en el… -

**Virgo esperaba que su jefe estallara una vez más y se le pusiera a gritar por el altavoz como es su costumbre, pero…**

- no te dejes engañar Virgo… no conozco al chico en persona… pero no es el único Dragnel que se ha cruzado en mi vida… ellos solo buscan el dinero de los Heartfilia, tal como ese maldito… -

**El señor Heartfilia comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, le vinieron recuerdos de cuando él era universitario…**

- señor… ¿sigue ahí?, señor… - pregunto por telefono

- lo lamento Virgo, bien, ahora debo ir a una junta con los de mercadotecnia, pero quiero encargarte un último favor por hoy… - le respondió para finalizar

- muy bien… estoy a su servicio… -

**Virgo colgó la llamada después de escuchar la ultima indicación de su jefe, ella solo conocía a Lucy por fotos, nunca la había visto en persona hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, ella sentía tristeza por su situación y por la fría manera de ser del señor Heartfilia ante su hija, pero eso era algo que ella solo podía observar, desde su niñez fue educada para obedecer las órdenes de su superior recibiendo severos castigos cuando hacia lo contrario.**

**Mientras tanto en una pequeña cafetería al sur de la ciudad se encontraban Natsu junto con Happy y Lucy, ellos se encontraban comiendo, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, era una tarde soleada, aunque poco a poco el cielo comenzó a nublarse, Lucy miraba con nostalgia la aparición de grandes nubes grises, mientras que Natsu y Happy se encontraban comiendo como un par de salvajes arrasando con lo que habían ordenado, por su parte Lucy apenas y había tocado su comida, cosa que Natsu noto…**

- Lucy… se enfría tú comida… -

**La chica solo miraba a Natsu con un gesto de controversia, ella cruzo los brazos y agacho la mirada, estaba confundida por todo lo que le había pasado, ella quería tener respuestas, pero eran preguntas que rebasaban su valor, no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma para preguntarlo, ella no le temía a hacerlas, sino que, temía a las respuestas…**

- Lucy, ¿aun te sientes mal? – le pregunto el chico con atención

- Natsu, prometo que te pagare cada centavo… - respondió de la nada

- ¿a qué viene eso? – decía intrigado

- lamento ser una carga para ti… apenas llevamos pocos días conociéndonos y ya te cause muchos problemas… creo que lo mejor será que… - dijo con impotencia

- _Lucy… -_ pensaba Happy

- aah… que le vamos a hacer… sigues con eso… - dijo con un suspiro

- es que yo… siempre a donde voy, término siendo una carga… -

**Natsu se puso de pie, camino hacia Lucy sentándose a un lado de ella, el toma un cubierto y…**

- vamos Lucy… abre la boca que ahí viene el tren… - dijo como si se dirigiese a un infante

- Natsu… ¿Qué haces?...me estas avergonzando… - le respondió sonrojada

- hagamos una promesa Lucy… yo seré tu manos o tus piernas cuando sientas que no puedes levantarlas, cuando sientas que la vida te está ganando la partida yo seré tu fuerza, cuando sientas ganas de llorar… yo seré tu almohada… seamos lo mejores amigos Lucy… confiemos el uno en el otro, carguemos juntos nuestras penas y sobretodo, riamos juntos… -

**Lucy miro fijamente a Natsu a los ojos, cuando lo hizo fue como si todas sus penas y desdicha salieran a través de su mirada, estaba sucediendo, ella estaba confiando en aquel chico, ella sentía como si sus corazones fueran uno mismo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no de tristeza, ella se sentía feliz por haber conocido a un chico como Natsu, ella se abrazo de su brazo y recargo su cara en su hombro y por primera vez, Natsu se ruborizo levemente, giro un poco su torso, se disponía a abrazar a Lucy, cuando una imagen vino a él, agacho la mirada y volvió a su postura normal…**

- aun no estoy listo para esto… - susurro el chico

**- **¿Qué pasa Natsu? - pregunto Lucy al notar el cambio de humos en Natsu

- jeje… no sucede nada, no te preocupes, solo recordaba… - dijo evadiendo algo

_- aun te detiene ella, Natsu… -_ pensó Happy

**La sonrisa de Natsu volvió a su rostro después de un breve suspiro…**

- bien, sigamos comiendo que hay mucho que hacer aun… - dijo Natsu saliendo de su letargo

- aye, tenemos que ir a ver a Erza y los demás, ellos estaban muy preocupados por lo que sucedió… -

**Una vez que terminaron su comida se fueron del lugar dejando la cuenta en la mesa, se dirigieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Happy, entonces el chico de cabello azul dio marcha al auto y partieron rumbo a las oficinas de los editoriales, cuando de repente el celular de Happy comienza a sonar, el lo saca de su bolsa y lo observa, se trataba de un mensaje, era de Gray**_**, **_**Happy lo leyó, lo medito un poco y guardo una vez más su celular…**

- Happy, ¿quién era? – le pregunto el pelirosa

- era Gray, me pidió que fuera a buscar unas cosas a su departamento… - le respondio

- ¿a buscar qué? – siguió preguntando

- hable de más… - concluyo

- oh, ¿no me dirás?, muy bien… no me interesa… - le respondio

**Esa sonrisa perversa y brillo en los ojos regreso al peli azul, no lo parecía, pero todo esa parte de uno más de sus perversos planes, todo iba como lo estaba planeando, Lucy solo guardaba silencio y observaba el panorama desde la ventana del auto en movimiento…**

- oigan chicos, ¿sería posible si pasamos al hotel donde están mis cosas?, necesito darme un baño y cambiarme la ropa – les pregunto con pena

- muy bien Lucy… solo no tardes… - le respondió Natsu

**Happy y Natsu llevaron a Lucy al hotel, ellos la esperaron el auto a petición suya, ella tardo un poco, pero unos minutos después salió por la puerta del hotel, llevaba puesto esta vez un atuendo mas casual, traía un jeans gris claro con un dobles en ambos bordes, unos tenis de bota Conversse color blanco, un suéter azul claro que le quedaba flojo del cuello y las mangas que le descubría un poco los hombros y debajo una camiseta negra sin mangas, su cabello suelto y su rostro limpio de maquillaje…**

- Lucy, sube al auto, te has tardado mucho – le dijo Happy

- lo siento, es que no sabía que ponerme… - le respondió disculpándose

- lo que digas, ahora sube… - dijo sin tomar mas

**Lucy subió al auto y Happy de inmediato arranco, en pocos minutos llegaron a donde vivía Gray, era una torre de departamentos bastante modesta, entonces Happy se estaciono enfrente del lugar y bajo del auto…**

- ahora vuelvo chicos… no me tardo… - dijo bajando del auto

- tomate tú tiempo Happy – le dijo Natsu entre sonriendo

**En cuanto Happy se fue Natsu puso una sonrisa perversa, entonces volteo a ver a Lucy, esta solo lo miro confundida…**

- bien… ya no nos puede ver… - dijo victorioso

- ¿qué sucede Natsu? – pregunto con sorpresa

- Happy me está escondiendo algo… seguramente es algún secreto vergonzoso de Gray, como algún ungüento o algo así… no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de avergonzarlo… - le respondió

- me estas asustando Natsu… - le dijo al ver sus gestos

- jeje, Lucy, necesito tu ayuda, ese estúpido pervertido siempre deja abierta la ventana de la salida de emergencia… usaremos el factor sorpresa… - le pidió con una sonrisa diabolica

- eso está mal Natsu… deberías… -

**Y antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar de hablar Natsu puso una cara que le resulto tierna a Lucy, era una expresión de "yo quiero" con ambos ojos brillándole y un puchero con la boca como de niño pequeño cuando ve algo que desea, al ver esto Lucy no pudo negarse a la petición de Natsu, aunque parecía lo contrario, Natsu sabía muy bien lo que hacía, si algo había aprendido de Happy, era a manipular a las personas a su favor, entonces bajaron del auto y con sigilo comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de la salida de emergencia, por fin llegaron a la ventana correspondiente y la abrió con lentitud, cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro y no había rastro de Happy…**

- ¡Happy, maldito, sal de ahí y muestra eso que Gray esconde! – grito eufórico

- que entiendes por factor sorpresa Natsu… - le dijo con pena

**Las luces de aquel departamento solitario se encendieron, y como una plaga salieron personas de todos los lugares insospechados, esas personas eran los amigos de Natsu y recientemente de Lucy, - **_Sorpresa _**– gritaron todos, Natsu brinco asustado abrazado de Lucy que también se había sorprendido. En el lugar también había algunas personas que la rubia no conocía, uno de ellos de cabello azul y apariencia gentil se acerca a ellos, este chico tenía una marca extraña en su rostro rodeando uno de sus ojos…**

- Natsu, señorita, usted debe ser Lucy, me alegra que este bien – dijo aquel chico

- oh, Jerall, maldito, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? No me digan que también vienen a ver qué es lo que esconde Gray… - le respondió con prisa

- en realidad… - dijo sin poder terminar

- ¡muy bien, ahora estoy más emocionado!, ¿¡que es!, ¿un ungüento para la gente que se la vive sentada, vitaminas que deben ser aplicadas en zonas vergonzosas?, ¡dime que es! – decía cada vez mas alterado

- ¡Natsu, deja tus niñerías!, estas molestando a Jerall – dijo una pelirroja

- no hay razón para exaltarse Erza… - dijo Natsu escondiéndose detrás del peli azul

- Erza, el no me molestaba en lo absoluto… - dijo Jerall

- gracias amigo… - le agradeció con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la nariz

- a veces me preocupa su amistad… Natsu puede contaminar tu mente… - dijo Erza con cierta preocupación

**Lucy miraba a Jerall, ese cabello azul, esa voz, ese extraño símbolo rodeándole el ojo, ella había visto eso en algún lugar, y después de tanto meditarlo…**

- no puede ser… ¡eres Jerall Fernández, El actor principal de la torre del paraíso! – dijo Lucy emocionada

- jeje, si, ese soy yo, así que, ¿has visto la película? – le respondió con naturalidad

- por lo general prefiero el libro antes que la película, pero tu interpretación de Sieg es magnífica… -

**De repente Lucy sintió un escalofrió que subía lentamente por su espalda, giro la cabeza lentamente y vio la misma cara de loca de Erza cuando la conoció en su oficina, ella espantada corrió a espaldas de Natsu, quien se encontraba aun a espaldas de Jerall…**

- Lucy, veo que ya conociste a MI Jerall, MI novio que vive CONMIGO… - dijo Erza resaltando algunas palabras

- Lucy… que le hiciste a Erza… Luce molesta… - le pregu8nto Natsu sorprendido

- no lo sé… pero tengo miedo… - le respondió

- Erza, creo que estas exagerando, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… - le respondió con voz dulce

- Jerall… - dijo Erza suspirando

- aunque la chica es linda debo de admitir… - agrego el peli azul después

- ¿qué? – dijo decepcionada

- solo bromeaba… jaja…ja… -

**Había un poco de tensión en el ambiente a causa de Erza, pero justo a tiempo alguien interrumpió antes de que comenzara la tempestuosa manera de ser de Erza…**

- hey cabeza de fosforo, cuando vengas a mi departamento ten la decencia de entrar por la puerta… - dijo aquel que también era como un niño

- oh, ¡Gray, maldito! ¡¿Donde lo escondes?, ¡vamos, sabes que encontrare eso que no quieres que vea! – le respondió retente

- aun no lo entiendes… - le dijo inconforme

- Natsu, nunca hubo tal cosa, todo era parte de un plan para darles una sorpresa – le dijo sin remedio

- buen intento… pero sé que escondes algo… - insistia

- a veces eres tan… -

**Entonces apareció aquel de cabello azul con una sonrisa de victoria, Natsu había caído redondito en su plan, aunque, en realidad, sus planes nunca fallaban, razón por la que el chico se sentía todo un estratega…**

- Natsu, mira… -

" _¿cómo vas con ese par?, bueno, en cuanto salgan trae a Lucy y al imbécil junto con tu trasero a mi departamento, no falta que te explique, solo no digas nada, y que Natsu no lea esto, el imbécil es capaz de darse cuenta",___**decía el mensaje del celular de Happy…**

- muy bien… supongo que es cierto… vámonos Lucy… - dijo el chido decepcionado

- ¿irse? Si todo acaba de comenzar… - dijo una mujer de cabello castaño

- Cana… ahora se explica porque huele a alcohol… - le dijo Natsu a la chica

- además todo esto se hizo para celebrar que están bien… - menciono alguien que iba entrando

- ¡abuelo! – grito Natsu emocionado

**Por la puerta iba entrando un pequeño señor de unos 88 años, su nombre era Marakov, el presidente de los editoriales Fiore, esto fue una gran sorpresa para todos, el llego con su asistente, una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, su nombre, Mirajane…**

- Señor Marakov, que gran sorpresa ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntoel peli azul

- escuche por Mirajane que le había pasado algo a Natsu y a un nuevo asistente, estaba preocupado y sentí un gran alivio cuando me entere que todo estaba bien, así que decidí venir a asegurarme… -

**El pequeño hombrecillo se acerco a Lucy con las manos cruzadas a espaldas, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y la miro fijamente, con una seriedad que hizo que la chica se pusiera incomoda, entonces sin saber qué hacer, Lucy se sujeto fuertemente del brazo de Natsu con ambas manos, escudándose con el ante tal mirada, el pelirosa solo la mira confundido sin saber que le pasaba, de repente…**

**- **tú debes ser Lucy… yo soy Marakov Dreyar, soy el fundador y presidente de los editoriales Fiore… ** - **dijo con orgullo

**- **es un honor… pero, podría dejar de mirarme así… -le dijo nerviosa

- oh, solo miraba que estuvieras bien… pero a veces la vista no basta… ven, deja que te toq… examine si no tienes alguna lesión rara… estudie medicina… -

**Aquel veterano comenzó a moverse de manera extraña y repulsiva, como un viejecillo pervertido, tenía sus manos alzadas y movía sus dedos de manera bizarra mientras que sus ojos parecían querer desvestirla, con una sonrisa perversa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la rubia solo empieza a pegarse más a Natsu ante la acosadora acción del viejo, Mirajane, su asistente, viendo los actos de su jefe, le pide que se comporte, pero este no le hacía caso, al parecer había tomado unas cuantas copas antes de ir a la fiesta sorpresa, presenciando tal comportamiento inconcebible, Erza se dispone a disciplinar a su jefe y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad de buena o mala manera, conociéndola, será por la mala, ya más que dispuesta se prepara para poner al viejo en sus cabales, pero alguien se le adelanto… **

_-_ ¡hey viejo, no hagas eso, la pones nerviosa! –

**Natsu le propino un gran golpe en la cabeza a su jefe dejándole una gran inflamación por el impacto, el maestro solo se sobaba la cabeza sin decir nada ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero, la cosa no termino ahí, todos estaban sorprendidos, Natsu nunca tomaba en cuenta el comportamiento promiscuo de su jefe, a veces le resultaba gracioso…**

- no lo puedo creer… - dijo Cana

_- Natsu la defendió del abuelo… -_ pensaba Gray

- ¿eso que fue? – pregunto Erza

_**- **_Natsu… no tenías porque hacer eso… - le dijo la rubia

- el noto que te ponía incomoda sabiendo lo que te pasó y aun así no se detuvo, el abuelo siempre ha sido así… - dijo Natsu molesto

- vaya… eso sí que es una sorpresa, será que… - dijo Cna

**Natsu noto la reciente atención que ponían en él, el se preguntaba por qué tanta polémica, finalmente termino ignorándolos a todos, entonces por fin comenzó la fiesta, las horas pasaron rápido, hubo un poco de baile, juegos de mesa, actividades de borrachos, ya saben, juegos de retos, competencias de quien bebía mas, claro, en este ultimo siempre gano la misma persona, una mujer de cabellos castaños de nombre Cana, y lo que nunca faltaba, el momento de reflexión que trae consigo el alcohol, no faltaron los perdones, ni las verdades a quema ropa, así como los que lloraban por lo miserable de sus vidas…**

- Natsu… quiero que sepas que… a-a-aaunque siem,prre peleamos y nos decimos cosas hirientes, eres mi mejor amigo, desde que eso paso no has sido el mis,mo… y me duele verte así… - intentaba decir Gray

- ¡gray! Cierra la boca… - dijo cortante

**Natsu se puso de pie de repente y con paso lento se dirigió al balcón de aquel departamento, Lucy preocupada intenta ir tras él, pero la mano de Erza la detiene, mientras que Happy mira con cierta tristeza las acciones de aquel chico, Gray solo se maldice así mismo por no tener cuidado con sus palabras, la chica rubia estaba dispuesta a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, pero no se atrevía, parecía ser un tema bastante delicado y que no le correspondía saber aun por tener tan poco tiempo de conocerlos, solo le quedaba esperar a que todo estuviera bien con aquel chico que se había ganado su aprecio en tampoco tiempo…**

- yo y mi bocota… soy un idiota… - decía molesto con el mismo

- no fue tu intención Gray… - le dijo Erza para hacerlo sentir mejor

- Natsu… - dijo susurrando la rubia

- hablare con el… si tan solo estuviera Gildartz aquí… - dijo Happy

- ¿Gildartz?... donde lo he escuchado… - pensó Lucy en voz alta

- seguramente te lo menciono Natsu… es su tutor y un amigo muy querido de todos nosotros. En especial para Natsu, es como su segundo padre… - le menciono la peliroja

- entonces no es… - decía dudosa

- no, el padre de Natsu se fue a buscar no se qué cosa hace mucho tiempo dejándolo bajo el cuidado de Gildartz… - le conto Erza

- ¿y dónde está Gildartz? – le pregunto

- seguramente esta en algún viaje de parte de su trabajo, se la pasa viajando por el mundo, aun así cuando descansa trata de quedarse con Natsu por lo menos por una o dos semanas, solo tiene derecho a 30 días de descanso al año, es un hombre importante… - dijo con orgullo aunque también con nostalgia

- ya veo… pobre Natsu… debe sentirse solo… -

**El silencio se hizo en todos los que estaban hablando, Lucy sentía pena por el de cabello rosado, a cada minuto que pasaba descubría mas lo triste y dura que era la vida de aquel chico, ella más que nadie comprendía ese sentimiento de crecer sola, su madre siempre estaba enferma razón por la que no se le permitía jugar con su hija, y su padre siempre estaba en su oficina trabajando, cerrando tratos, cualquier cosa que le pudiera quitar tiempo para no pasarlo con su familia, ella sabía bien que era eso, incluso evito preguntar qué había pasado con la madre de Natsu por temor a abrir aun más la herida, a ella simplemente le quedaba esperar a que la verdad le fuera revelada, se unió al silencio con dolor en el pecho y una gran necesidad de saber que sucedía. Después de unos minutos ese chico entra del balcón con pasos lentos y la mirada reflexiva, por fin dejo atrás su pesar y se incorporo una vez más a la fiesta, todos lo miraban con desconcierto, querían preguntarle cómo se sentía, sin embargo les faltaba el valor para hacerlo, o simplemente no querían recordarle aquel sentimiento. Pasaron unas horas más y dieron las 12, la fiesta había llegado a su final, cada quien se despidió y tomo su camino, ya que muchos trabajaban desde temprano, todos se fueron felices, algunos otros se fueron pensando en aquel pobre chico que siempre sus penas parecían ser su sombra, mientras que el junto con el chico de la cabellera azul y la chica rubia iban a bordo del auto, atravesando la inmensa oscuridad con la que cubría al mundo la sombras con la única luz de la luna, el ambiente era triste, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera el viento **_- Natsu… -_ **pensaba la rubia, cuando por fin, se rompe el silencio**…

**- **fue divertido…¿no? – dijo aquel chico pensativo

- …si… - afirmo la rubia con preocupación

- aye, solo falto el pescado – dijo mirando al frente sujetando el volante – pero estoy cansado y aun falta mucho para llegar… -

- chicos… gracias, pero, no quiero causarles más problemas… solo déjenme en una base de taxis y me iré sola al hotel… - dijo la rubia sin problema

**Natsu volteo su cabeza para ver a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, como si la fuera a regañar, el parecía molesto…**

- y sigues con eso… cuantas veces debo decírtelo…además ni piensas que te dejare sola en ese hotel mientras ese loco anda libre por las calles… - dijo preocupado

- no pasara nada, no tengo miedo… - le dijo la rubia con un poco de duda

-ni hablar… vendrás con nosotros a mi departamento, al menos ahí podre cuidar de ti, qué pasaría si ese tipo… ni siquiera puedes correr, aun tienes el tobillo lastimado - insistía

- Natsu, yo… - intentaba responder, pero

- Lucy, hicimos un trato, parte de él es protegerte cuando tengas miedo, puedo verlo reflejado en tus ojos, pude verlo con el viejo, aun tienes secuelas, y no soy de los que se echan para atrás… - le dijo con un tono de seguridad

**Aun fuera verdad esas palabras, Lucy sentía que se estaba aprovechando de aquel chico que le extendía su mano, por otro lado, aquel que conducía solo escuchaba complacido aquella platica, el último argumento de Natsu le había dejado claro algo, algo que ni siquiera el mismo pelirosa había tomado en cuenta. Finalmente Lucy acepta, así que sin más que decir, se fueron directamente y sin escalas el camino fue largo y por momentos tediosos ya que había comenzado a llover hace unos minutos lo que hacía que Happy se fuera con más calma, cuando por fin llegaron, el cielo se estaba cayendo en gotas de lluvia así que bajaron del auto corriendo para entrar a aquella torre departamental, cuando Lucy entro se quedo sorprendida, el lugar era bastante refinado y con bastante seguridad, además de que era un edificio bastante grande, entonces tomaron el ascensor subiendo hasta el 7º piso , donde se encontraba el departamento, bajaron del ascensor y caminaron 3 puertas a la derecha, era el numero 77, Natsu saco su llave y abrió la puerta…**

- bien, aquí estamos… - dijo Natsu sonriendo

- Aye, hogar, dulce hogar – dijo el chico animoso

**Lucy se quedo… sorprendida, si bien el lugar le había sorprendido por su elegancia y estilo casual el departamento de Natsu era muy grande, pero, este era algo diferente al resto del lugar, el diseño era más como el de una cabaña, Una cabaña muy particular…**

- bien, te daré un tour por el lugar - dijo el chico entusiasmado

- pero Natsu, no hay mucho que ver… - dijo sutilmente el peliazul

- vaya… es un lugar… bastante…. Singular… - decía Lucy sin encontrar palabras

- lo sé, fue un regalo de Gildartz y mi padre cuando salí de la escuela, aunque… mi padre nunca lo ha visto, fue Gildartz quien me entrego las llaves… -

**Había oído de tapetes de oso o de tigre, pero… nunca había visto un tapete de gorila y uno muy extraño, era como sacado de alguna historia bizarra de un país bastante singular, el lugar se encontraba tapizado de cuadros, pinturas y hasta figuras de dragones, en la entrada no había más que el mencionado tapete, a la derecha a unos cuando pasos estaba la cocina, mas adelante estaba el comedor con sobras de pizza y demás alimentos chatarra sobre la mesa, contiguo al comedor había una mini cantina con bastantes botellas de vinos exportados y nacionales, en en la parte de en medio estaba un esquinero con un gran espejo y algunas cosas encima, en seguida había un gran sofá con una pequeña mesa de centro y enfrente de este un televisor empotrado a la pared y debajo un mueble con un estéreo, un reproductor DVD, una consola de video juegos, y muchas cajas de juegos, películas y cd's de música, al fondo se encontraba una chimenea con dos sofás individuales en frente y detrás grandes anaqueles rodeando el espacio, en ellos habían cantidades de libros, todos de la editorial Fiore, en frente había un gran ventanal con una hermosa vista de aquella ciudad y finalmente de lado derecho habían 3 puertas, la primera era de una recamara bastante grande y confortable, aunque un poco descuidada, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin que alguien durmiera ahí, la 2ª era la puerta del baño, también bastante amplio, aunque bastante extraño, este era el único lugar del departamento que no tenía algún toque singular y además, estaba muy limpio, y finalmente la ultima puerta, en esta última se detuvo por un momento, el lugar estaba cerrado bajo llave y no parecía que Natsu tuviera la intención de abrirlo, y así fui…**

- no recordaba que perdí la llave de aquí y no he tenido tiempo de llamarle al cerrajero… -

**Este último lugar dejo con intriga a la rubia, ella no era tonta, sabía que el chico no quería abrir aquella habitación, no se sintió triste pero tal vez ahí encontraría las respuestas que quería, pero también, pudiera encontrar algo que no fuera de su agrado, decidió no indagar en ello y…**

- pero, este lugar, ¿los 2 duermen en la misma habitación? - pregunto imaginando cosas

- en realidad yo no vivo aquí, vivo en el departamento de al lado… y es hora de ir a dormir, hasta mañana… - ¿falta decir de qué manera lo dijo?

**Lucy se sentó bruscamente, estaba en problemas, ella pensaba que Natsu y Happy compartían el departamento, pero ahora, ella, Natsu, un departamento, SOLOS, una noche lluviosa sin nada que hacer… ummm, me pregunto qué tanto no habrá pasado por la mente inquieta de aquella chica, y para su suerte todo empeoro cuando sintió la mano de aquel chico en su hombro…**

_- un momento… Natsu… yo… solos… en un departamento… una noche romántica… ¡kyaaa!... ¡¿Qué demonios me sucede… porque de repente me siento tan… tan…? ¡No Lucy, tú no eres de ese tipo! - _pensaba dentro de si mismo haciendo ademanesy muecas

- Lucy… quítate la ropa… - dijo sin pudor

**Deduzcan la reacción de Lucy…**

**- ¿**qué?... - le pregunto

- quítate la ropa… - le volvió a decir

- - pero… Natsu… tu y yo… no es correcto… somos compañeros de trabajo… y además apenas nos estamos conociendo… no estoy diciendo que no me agradas, pero es muy pronto, y yo… - decía sonrojada y titubeante

- no sé de que hablas, pero si te dejas esa ropa pescaras un resfriado, anda, ponte la pijama sin pena… -

**¿Alivio o decepción? que sintió la rubia… creo que un poco de… ¿ambos?…**

_**-**__que idiota soy… -_ pensó

- y bien… - le dijo

- ¡cómo quieres que me cambie si estás aquí viéndome! - le dijo avergonzada y molesta

- oh, lo siento… iré a ordenar un poco la habitación para ti… -

**Natsu fue a la habitación para ordenarla un poco mientras que Lucy se cambiaba la ropa mojada, pasaron los minutos y Natsu aun no terminaba, mientras que Lucy se encontraba en el sofá sentada esperando, ella quería ayudar a Natsu, pero puede que a lo mejor tuviera algunas cosas que guardar a su vista, cosas desagradables para ella… ¿desde cuándo una chica tan dulce pensaba así se preguntaran? Pues yo también me lo pregunto… así que se dirigió a aquel enorme ventanal para observar la lluvia caer, ella se preguntaba como llego a aceptar un trato así, ella acostumbraba a meditar las cosas con calma, pero esta vez, simplemente fue espontanea. El tiempo siguió corriendo hasta que Natsu por fin termino, con cara de fastidio y cansancio salió de la habitación para decirle a Lucy que ya estaba lista, pero vaya sorpresa que se encontró cuando llego al sofá, la chica estaba profundamente dormida, el se detuvo frente al sofá y la observo por un momento, no sabía que era, pero al principio verla dormir le traía un poco de remordimiento, pero ahora le traía un poco de paz, se veía realmente linda e inocente con sus manos abrazando un cojín de sofá, su cabello suelto y esparcido por aquel sofá, en su rostro había una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción que se obtiene cuando uno duerme, así que decidió no despertarla, pensó en moverla el mismo cargándola entre sus brazos para pasarla a la habitación, pero pensó que tal vez eso le espantaría el sueño, bien sabia lo molesto que era que alguien te despertara cuando apenas y lograbas juntar los parpados. Así que ahí se quedo, observándola un rato mas mientras dormía, su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, su mirada comenzó a tornarse seria, hasta terminar con algo de nostalgia, veía a aquella chica hasta que hubo un momento en el que sin una explicación, se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del departamento, hasta que se detuvo en aquella puerta que no quiso abrir, vio la chapa con terror, como si se tratase de la misma puerta al infierno… desganado saca una llave y la mete en la cerradura, entonces gira lentamente la chapa y empuja la puerta con delicadeza, ahí estaba, en frente de aquel lugar donde parecían habitar sus mayores miedos, este lugar era…**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bien, pues con este capítulo finaliza el primer puente de la historia, habrá un pequeño Time Skip de una 2 semanas a un mes, espero la historia este siendo de su agrado, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o reclamo háganmelo saber y con mucho gusto les respondo, cualquier error que noten háganmelo notar por favor, muchas gracias.

Próximo Capitulo:

**Recuerdos y sentimientos.**


	4. Recuerdos y sentimientos

Antes que nada, al final el capitulo hago un comentario bastante largo, por favor léanlo y díganme lo que opinan, su opinión es importante para mí.

Hola, pues después de siglos sin actualizar estoy por aquí, entregando lo que sigue de mi historia, mis más sinceras disculpas a mis lectores… si es que me queda alguno… jeje, en fin, como muchos sabrán tuve problemas con mi ex -compu para recuperar mis archivos, pero ya los tengo… desde hace una semana, solo que hasta apenas he podido ponerme a continuar, notaran la introducción un poco larga, de hecho por si solo el capitulo es el más largo de lo que va de la historia, en fin, disfrútenlo que es para ustedes:

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡hey Lucy, es la hora del descanso, vayamos por algo para comer! – le dijo el chido peli rosa con alegría

**Ha pasado ya poco más de una semana desde que Lucy conoció a Natsu, desde que ese incidente unió su vida a nuevos lazos de amistad. **

**Ellos se encontraban ya en el trabajo dentro de los editoriales Fiore, el señor Marakov les había dado una incapacidad de una semana, sin embargo decidieron no tomarla, a Lucy le emocionaba ya demasiado el poder trabajar por fin dentro del lugar donde tanto deseaba estar, mientras que Natsu se sentía ofendido al ver que dudaron de su integridad física, por lo que su orgullo no le permitió aceptar la incapacidad aun con goce de sueldo, entonces así comenzó Lucy su primera semana de trabajo dentro de la empresa, al principio, como en todo trabajo Lucy se hacía bolas tremendas con el papeleo, juntas y demás cosas que tenía que organizar para Natsu, ella no pensaba que el chico de cabello rosa tuviera una agenda tan apretada, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba serio, detrás de un escritorio y tomando un rol de miembro importante de la empresa, ella suponía que a las personas no les interesaba leer o escribir, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver cuanta gente salía llorando de la oficina de Natsu o incluso maldiciéndolo con sus manuscritos en las manos por no haber considerado su obra como buena, día tras día, en la mañana, en la tarde, a todas horas durante la semana se repetían esas escenas en aquel lugar, incluso hace unos minutos, el ultimo que rechazo era un joven que parecía conocer a Natsu, ella recordaba que entro con un aire de amistad y confianza, y cuando salió lo hizo furioso y maldiciéndolo con tanta palabrería conocía finalizando con la palabra "amigo", la chica rubia no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza por todas esas personas que de alguna manera, sus sueños y aspiraciones que forjaron con su esfuerzo eran despedazadas en cuestión de palabras por un chico loco, inmaduro y despistado, pero que para ella era la persona más gentil, dulce y considerada del mundo… ¿todo eso es Natsu?, así lo veía ella… ¿Por qué será?...**

**- **_algún día tendré el valor para pedirle su opinión… -_pensaba la chica rubia mientras guardaba un cuadernillo en un cajón de su escritorio

- ¡Lucy, ¿iras o no? – grito Natsu desesperado

**Lucy no se había percatado de la voz de Natsu, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que había ignorado por completo las palabras del pelirosa, por otra parte el chico se molesto un poco al ver que había sido ignorado…**

- muy bien… iré solo… -

- espera Natsu… lo siento es que ese último chico de verdad se fue molesto,¿ acaso lo conocías? -

- ¿a quién, a Alzack?, es un buen amigo… aunque pésimo escritor… -

- pero, ¿cómo puedes leer las obras tan rápido? –

- ummm, solo leo el prologo y si se ve interesante me dejan su obra y vuelven en una semana para saber si es o no apta la historia… -

- ¿no te parece un poco prejuicioso que solo leas el prologo? –

-jaja, a veces dices cosas tan raras… imagina cuanto tiempo me llevaría leer las historias de todas esas personas que vienen a diario… que cosas dices Lucy… -

**¿Sorprendidos?... también Lucy, ella estaba comenzado a ver que Natsu no era tan idiota como todos piensan…**

**-** bien, ahora vayamos a comer que ya tengo mucha hambre, y sé que tu también… -dijo Natsu mientras tomaba a Lucy de la mano para ir con ella, comenzando a caminar

- Natsu… que haces… - dijo la chica por la acción tan repentina

**El chico de cabello rosa ni siquiera le contesto, el seguía caminando hacia la salida para dirigirse a la cafetería que se encontraba a unos cuantos edificios de los editoriales, sin detener ni un poco el paso se dirigieron a los ascensores para no tener que bajar por las tediosas escaleras, Natsu presionaba el botón del ascensor tanto como podía, sabiendo muy bien que de cualquier modo el ascensor se encontraba ya solo un piso abajo… Lucy solo miraba esta acción entre riendo y a la vez sintiendo un poco de resignación hacia su inmaduro amigo, desde que inicio sus labores aquel chico siempre hacia lo mismo cuando era la hora del descanso , no hace falta decir que lo hizo durante toda la semana. El ascensor por fin abrió sus puertas, fue cuando todo comenzó otra vez, todo eso que era el martirio de la chica de cabellos rubios…**

- Natsu, Lucy, hola chicos… - saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa serena

**Algo muy extraño sucedió en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que ellos Mirajane, la secretaria personal del señor Marakov y por alguna extraña razón, una presencia que le resultaba incomoda a Natsu, subió junto con ellos en el ascensor, haciendo que el chico hiperactivo amante del impulso se volviera callado, de escasa sonrisa y con una energía que se desbordaba con rapidez al suelo…**

- Mira… - dijo el chico con bochorno mirando hacia todos lados evitando el contacto visual

- Mira-san - le correspondió el saludo con alegría

**A pesar de que Lucy no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Mirajane, ella sentía que podían llegar a ser buenas amigas, sentía cierta bondad y optimismo en su forma de ser, habían intercambiado palabras en ocasiones anteriores y le parecía una persona gentil, dulce y sobre todo muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, ella quería ser como ella, la chica de cabellos de nieve se había ganado la admiración de la rubia en muy poco tiempo, Lucy también admiraba en cierta manera a Erza, aunque le infundía mas miedo que cualquier sentimiento de admiración o respeto, en incontables veces había visto como Erza reprendía a Natsu siendo este chico junto con los otros los que más le temían a la pelirroja, y, porque mentirse ah sí misma, casi recibe "el castigo" de Erza al encubrir una pequeña travesura de Natsu… lo que se imaginan que haya molestado a Erza es exactamente lo que hizo… la molesto tanto que de no haber sido por la intervención de Lucy inculpándose también seguramente Natsu se hubiera tomado ahora si la semana de incapacidad, todo eso había hecho que Lucy temiera a la gran "Titania", como le llamaban todos aquellos que habían desafiado su autoridad y salieron con vida de las consecuencias. Mirajane era diferente, ella incluso le había ayudado a tomarle el ritmo al rol de una secretaria, arreglar papeleo, organizar las citas con los escritores, programar las juntas, le enseño todo lo que debía saber y que no había aprendido en la escuela, ella le debía mucho, pero también había algo que le molestaba, a medida que aumentaba su estadía en la empresa mas podía notar que a diferencia de ella, a Natsu no le parecía una presencia grata, cosa que por cierto, le despertaba sentimientos confusos que le hacían imaginar que "algo" paso entre ellos mucho antes de conocerlos, y que sin saber el porqué, eran pensamientos que le causaban una pequeña opresión en el pecho, ¿Por qué será?.**

**El ascensor comenzó a descender hacia la planta baja, abordo había un incomodo silencio junto con una atmosfera un poco tensa de parte de Natsu y Mirajane, el chico pelirosa evitaba cualquier contacto posible con la secretaria peliblanca, podía verse lo mal que la estaba pasando, su cuerpo se notaba tenso, con los brazos cruzados, la mandíbula un poco salida y con la mirada al techo, por otro lado, Mirajane parecía no tomarle importancia, con una sonrisa relajada abrazando unos documentos con ambas manos y tarareando una canción, cualquiera podía suponer que ella estaba despreocupada, pero en realidad también se sentía un tanto forzada, no podría decir que pasaba por su mente, el hecho era que algo pasaba dentro de sí misma, mientras que la tercera a bordo, Lucy, solo observaba con cautela analizando mentalmente todo lo que estos se estaban diciendo sin decir, cada vez se sentía con mas curiosidad acerca de lo que sucedía, o más bien, había sucedido para que aquel chico tan indiferente a las circunstancias estuviera tan fuera de sí, tenso y sin la menor chispa de alegría, sin duda, ella debía saberlo, quería entender la situación y de algún modo, esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran verdaderas, el tan solo pensar que todo aquello que imaginaba fuera verdadero le dejaba una sensación desagradable y con una profunda tristeza, ella tenía la idea de que "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" , idea que le daba miedo… sin saber la razón del porque… la curiosidad la estaba comiendo por dentro .**

**A pesar de que solo eran 5 pisos parecía una espera eterna para las 3 personas que iban a bordo, el aire parecía terminárseles, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más sonoras, era la calma de la tempestad, parecía que todo se saldría de control en cualquier momento, esperando a que el enemigo lance su primer "ataque", hasta que por fin paso, aquella chica de gentil sonrisa decide romper el silencio…**

- dime Lucy, ¿sigues en casa de Natsu? – le pregunto a la rubia con una sonrisa

**La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa, la primera vez que Lucy le conto a Mira lo entendió todo mal, porque ella lo interpreto como si hubiesen pasado la "noche" juntos, nerviosa sin saber que responder pronuncio lo primero que le vino a la mente…**

- S-si… pero no es lo que tú crees…- le respondió titubeante

- oh, ya veo… - le respondió pensativa

**Después de haber "meditado" la nerviosa respuesta, Mirajane voltea hacia donde Natsu posando su mirada sobre él, el chico pelirosa inmediatamente lo noto, al principio pudo ignorarlo girando lentamente la cabeza al otro lado… aunque era obvio que estaba consciente de estar siendo observado, pues comenzaba a sudar como si estuviese dentro de un sauna, nervioso comienza a girar el cuerpo dando la espalda a la gentil mujer hasta que eso que esperaba que no pasara paso…**

**-** y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos? – dijo la peliblanca dirigiéndose a Natsu

- en realidad… nosotros… _solo somos amigos_… - susurro Lucy algo decepcionada

**Mirajane pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo Lucy, y también, pudo notar la manera tan desanimada en la que lo dijo, entonces así dirigió una profunda mirada a la rubia, observándola con seriedad, sin parpadear y con el ceño fruncido, de tal manera que la aquella chica comenzaba a ponerla tensa, por otro lado, Natsu se había hundido en un pensamiento en particular, "recuerdos", esa misma pregunta se la había hecho la misma persona, en las mismas circunstancias, hace ya unos años… cuando, todo comenzó, todo aquello le hizo recordar a aquella persona que un día fue su alegría y con el pasar del tiempo su vida, eso que pasa cuando una persona no puede amar mas a alguien, pero como todo aquello que se hace de un corazón ajeno, cuando esto desaparece, el mismo corazón también, dejando solo impotencia, nostalgia y tristeza donde antes estaba el corazón.**

**Lucy noto la reciente ausencia de su mejor amigo, el estaba totalmente fuera de sus sentidos, divagando en sus pensamientos, la rubia se olvido totalmente de su situación con Mirajane y dirigió su total atención al chico, ella estaba preocupada por el, esa mirada tan perdida, sin brillo y careciente de su característica chispa, esa ya la había visto antes en repetidas ocasiones, aquella vez en casa de gray, aquella vez cuando se detuvo en frente de aquella puerta bajo llave de su casa y…**

**Capítulo IV**

**Recuerdos y sentimientos.**

_(Hace siete días…)_

**Era la primera noche de Lucy en casa de Natsu, ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, Natsu había ordenado la habitación principal para que Lucy durmiera allí, pero parece que tardo demasiado, cuando se dirigió a la sala para decirle que estaba lista la habitación la chica ya estaba adentro de los profundos encantos de la luna. Un pequeño relampagueo anunciaba que la lluvia seria larga y fuerte, el chico de cabellos rosas observaba recargado en la pared con tranquilidad a su encantadora invitada, tanta inocencia reflejaba la chica dormida que aquel chico no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era a la luz de la luna dosificada por grandes nubes grises, con su cabello suelto sobre el respaldo del sofá, pasaba el tiempo y podía sentirse que el clima comenzaba a descender a temperaturas bajas, a él no le importaba que hiciera frio o calor, pero por un momento pensó que aquella chica podría ser diferente a él, preocupado porque pudiera pasar frio, tal vez hasta podría resfriarse, entonces se dirigió a la habitación principal y tomo un cobertor del closet, camino con calma hacia donde estaba Lucy dormida y con suavidad extendió aquel manto sobre la delicada chica, cubriéndola para que no pasara frio, después se dirigió hacia una pequeña chimenea que estaba a solo a unos cuantos pasos, echo leña en su interior, abrió un poco la válvula y la encendió, a él le gustaba el fuego, sentía cierta satisfacción y calma cuando estaba en presencia de tal elemento, así, se quedo contemplando la chimenea por unos momentos , mirando como el fuego consumía la leña, haciéndose preguntas existenciales sobre el tipo de vida que llevaba, la noche junto con la lluvia habían llevado a él aires de reflexión, cuando…**

- …ale- aleja…te... -

**Natsu escucho aquel titubeante susurro a sus espaldas, desconcertado dirigió su mirada a aquella chica dormida, cuando la miro pudo notar cierta molestia en su rostro, tenía una expresión de miedo acompañada de desesperación, era más que obvio, estaba teniendo un mal sueño, y seguramente trataba de la amarga experiencia que había tenido anteriormente, al menos era lo que Natsu pensaba, cosa que le hacía sentirse culpable y en parte responsable, él pensaba que si no hubiera sido por él, tal vez ella no estaría sufriendo ese tipo de tormentos, nuevamente se dirigió a donde estaba Lucy, se puso frente de ella y la observo, la observo con remordimiento, el sabia que situaciones como la que a ella le había tocado vivir era traumáticas, las victimas quedaban con graves secuelas y muchas veces terminaban mal, condenadas a desconfiar de todo para siempre, sin embargo, Lucy estaba tratando de seguir adelante sin perder la fe y el amor hacia la vida…**

- … quisiera ser tan fuerte como tu… - dijo en voz baja observando a la rubia

**Como si se tratasen de palabras mágicas, la paz volvió a Lucy, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ella estaba totalmente relajada, la tensión que emitía se fue poco a poco, dejando solo la paz del silencio de la noche, **_… Natsu… , _**susurro esta vez la chica de dorados cabellos, apretando un poco más fuerte aquel cojín del sofá en que se abrazaba y con una sonrisa más vivaz, el chico al escuchar su nombre se sintió conmovido, en su cara se dibujo una mirada compasiva, llena de afecto, el comenzaba a tomarle cariño a aquella chica, había algo en ella que le despertaba un mar de sentimientos extraños y sensaciones afectivas, Natsu había notado que no solo era fuerte y muy linda, sino que también era una persona frágil, de buenas intenciones, dulce y extremadamente sensible e inocente, así, el chico de cabellos rosas se quedo un rato mas observándola mientras dormía…**

_**- **__te pareces tanto a ella…_ - pensó dentro de sí mismo con cierta nostalgia

**¿Quién era ella y porque se parece a Lucy?... ciertamente era otro misterio más en la vida de Natsu, tantas cosas le habían pasado durante su vida, cosas vencerían a más de uno, per Natsu se había prometido a si mismo nunca dejarse caer ante las adversidades de la vida, por más dura que esta pudiera llegar a ser. El chico se quedo un rato más observándola mientras que por su cabeza se formaban algunas ideas y regresaban recuerdos, al final todo aquello se torno en nostalgia y, de un momento a otro se puso de pie…**

- No… no puedo… - dijo a secas

**Natsu comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y torpes, con una mirada sumergida en la incertidumbre y la impotencia, el comenzó a buscar algo dentro su bolsa derecha del pantalón, llegando por fin a su destino, aquella puerta que tenia cerrada bajo llave, entonces así saco aquel objeto de su bolsa y lo introdujo en el cerrojo, girando lentamente hasta que no pudo dar mas vuelta, saco la llave con suavidad para no hacer ruido y lentamente empujo la puerta hacia adentro de la habitación. Por fin la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para permitir el paso, pero aquel chico no se movía, permanecía parado enfrente al marco de la puerta, observando o que había adentro, este lugar parecía ser muy especial, pero también…**

- lo único que me queda de ti… - pensaba con tristeza

**Natsu tenía su mirada fija en un pequeño marco fotográfico que apenas alcanzaba a iluminarse con la tenue luz que entraba por la puerta, esta vez su mirada se lleno de dolor y tristeza, no resistió mas, cerró los ojos intentando detener en vano el llanto, una pequeña lagrima logro escapar y comenzó a correr sobre su mejilla, sumergido en sus recuerdos cierra aquella puerta sin echar un último vistazo, una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigió a donde estaban sus botellas de vino, tomo un vaso de cristal de la alacena y tomo su botella favorita, un vino tinto espumoso cosecha 1985, un vino bastante raro el cual solía beber en compañía de Gildartz cuando este lo visitaba, sirvió un poco en el vaso, tomo la botella y camino hacia el enorme ventanal de su departamento, observando la nostálgica lluvia.**

**Era ya de madrugada, la lluvia no había parado aun, fue cuando un fuerte estruendo despertó a la chica de ojos castaños, la chica se sentó exaltada del susto que causo aquel ruido, se trataba de un relámpago que había caído bastante cerca, la chica se tranquilizo a los pocos segundos, tallo sus ojos un poco y se quedo un momento aletargada, todavía no estaba completamente despierta, dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de la pared, eran la una de la madrugada, todavía era de noche, así que se había decidido a dormir otras, pero antes de poder conciliar una vez más el sueño escucho un sonido más, uno bastante particular que le llamo la atención, ese ruido provenía del fondo del departamento, donde estaban todos los libros, intrigada se puso de pie, recargo una mano sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar. A cada paso que daba aquellos sollozos se volvían más claros y al no lograr visualizar aun nada comenzó a estremecerse, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que esos ruidos provenían del chico de cabellos rosas, el estaba allí, tirado en el piso, recargando la espalda en la pared con un vaso con vestigios de vino en la mano y al lado una botella vacía, pero lo que le causo sentir un escalofrió fue que aquella persona estaba llorando profunda y dolorosamente…**

- … Natsu… que te… -

**El chico de cabellos rosas no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica hasta oir su voz, el alzo la vista con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, la miro con dolor, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contenerse o intentar disimular. La chica se acerco lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él examinando con detenimiento la situación, ancándose hasta quedar a su altura, aunque le era imposible concentrarse al cien, era una persona rebosante de empatía por lo que sentía como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formársele al ver a su mejor amigo sufrir de tal modo… **

- … Natsu… estas… -

**Antes de que pudiera terminar Natsu se lanzo sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura con su cabeza a la altura de su abdomen, esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Lucy, que no sabía qué hacer ni como consolarlo, lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue corresponderle el abrazo, Natsu enderezó lentamente la espalda mientras poco a poco la soltaba de la cintura, los brazos de Lucy siguieron el movimiento repentino de Natsu, quedando al fin frente a frente, Natsu la miro a los ojos profundamente invadiendo de mismo modo sus pupilas, ya que, ella también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, así se quedaron por bastante tiempo, deteniendo al mismo por ese instante, pero todo termino cuando de un sollozo, agachando la mirada aquel chico le pidió algo muy extraño a la joven rubia…**

- aléjate de mi… debes… irte… - le dijo titubeante con la voz un tanto quebrada

**La chica rubia sintió un gran estremecimiento subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo, esas palabras eran lastimosas, y más aun, viniendo de ese chico tan especial para ella eran como balas directo al corazón, confundida y herida por dentro comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor en el pecho, sin embargo, no se dejaría guiar por las palabras, ella no se iría sin saber la razón por la que se le estaba pidiendo, sin saber porque de repente se le intentaba alejar de algo que le tenía tanto cariño…**

- Natsu… ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Por qué quieres que…? no lo comprendo… - le cuestiono reteniendo sus sentimientos más profundos

**Una vez más, el chico perdió la mirada en quién sabe dónde, soltó en llanto una vez más, en ese momento, los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado más oscuro le estaban nublando la mente, esta vez, cabizbajo y con la voz totalmente quebrada comenzó a hablar una vez más…**

- no debes acercarte a mi… todo lo que comienzo a querer termina en desgracia… _- le dijo,_ - … yo… yo no quiero que te pase nada… no lo soportaría… - agregó después con amargura

**Natsu perdió ante sus emociones, se encerró a sí mismo en su depresión, sin parar de sentirse desdichado y con muchas ganas e olvidarse de todo y de acabar con su existencia, parecía que nada podría parar ese dolor tan devastador, sin embargo, algo sucedió, el llanto paro inesperadamente cuando sintió el calor de unos brazos rodeando su cuello, el abrió los ojos para comprobarlo, aquella noble chica estaba ahí, frente a él, abrazándose de él con ternura, él la miro como si se tratase de un mismo ángel, pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos compasivo lleno de esperanza, una ligera sonrisa que hablaba por sí misma, una sonrisa que le decía **_"estoy aquí, contigo"_**, el no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo se sentía aliado, como si todos sus problemas y recuerdos agrios fueran reducidos a cenizas por el calor de aquel cuerpo que le cubría con sus brazos…**

- Lucy… - le dijo confundido

- yo… no se mucho sobre ti… no se qué tan duras sean las cosas que te hayan pasado… -

**La chica rubia le miro a los ojos con determinación y cariño…**

**- **pero yo no te dejare solo porque pienses que algo me sucederá si sigo a tu lado… - _dijo decidida _- … antes de conocerte… yo no tenía a nadie… y quien se acercaba a mi terminaba marchándose al poco rato… pero después me salvaste, mas de una vez, me tendiste tu mano sin conocerme, arriesgaste tu vida, pero principalmente… me salvaste de la soledad… - agrego después con una sonrisa

- pero… yo… -

**Sin permitir que terminara de hablar, Lucy cubre la boca de Natsu con su mano de manera suave, después acerco lentamente su rostro al del chico de cabello rosa dándole un tierno y sincero beso en la frente deteniéndose por unos instantes, dejando reposar sus labios con un suave contacto, (¿Esperaban algo más?), Natsu no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acto, simplemente se sonrojo un poco, una vez más la miro fijamente, ella hizo lo mismo, entonces ya más tranquilo Natsu se abraza a su cintura con suavidad recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, esta solo recargo su cabeza con la de él, quedándose así por un largo tiempo mientras la noche seguía cubriendo al mundo con su cálida oscuridad.**

…

**Desde aquel incidente Lucy había descubierto cosas que no se esperaba, había visto a un Natsu frágil con miedo a perder lo que quiere, con miedo a repetir la historia… historia que no conocía y que aun así, estaba decidida a demostrarle que las tragedias en su vida no habían sido provocadas por el, que él no cargaba con algún tipo de maldición o mala suerte, las puertas en aquel elevador se abrieron un piso antes de la planta baja…**

- bien, aquí bajo yo chicos, tengo algunos archivos que ingresar al registro… - dijo la peliblanca con calma

**Una vez fuera del ascensor las puertas se cerraron, dentro se quedaron solos aquellos chicos, Natsu seguía perdido en el camino de los recuerdos, mientras que Lucy lo observaba, la chica rubia suspiro al ver que su amigo aun no superaba el suceso en el ascensor, entonces camino hacia el poniéndose a un lado, no pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo por dentro, debía obtener una respuesta de inmediato…**

- Natsu… ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Mira-san? – le cuestiono la chica

**Natsu giro a verla con frialdad, la chica se estremeció por un momento, parecía que su pregunta fue un poco impertinente, para ella era obvio que el chico le respondería de mala manera, o al menos eso era lo que creía, pero el chico ni siquiera le contesto…**

**-** ya veo… no confías en mi… dijo lastimosa

**Al notar la manera en la que ella misma se respondió Natsu volvió a la realidad…**

- es que… yo… - intentaba responderle

**Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo mas se vieron interrumpidos por las puertas del ascensor que se abrieron sin aviso, ambos chicos salieron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida en silencio, el chico se sentía un bastardo por haber hecho que Lucy se pusiera triste, lo que el menos quería era lastimarla, ya le había tomado cierto cariño por lo que su silencio le era doloroso, y más tratándose de que él lo había causado, estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio, pero justo antes de pisar la salida, Lucy se puso frente a el en la entrada con la mirada seria, ella lo tomo de ambas manos, Natsu ni siquiera se lo esperaba, el pensaba que por lo que le había pasado ella evitaría tener contacto con él, así, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y su ceño serio se volvió dulce y comprensivo…**

- Lucy… -

- tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente como para que ya confíes en mi… - le dijo

- no, no es eso Lucy, es solo que… -

- pero esperare a cuando estés listo para confiarme tu pasado, no buscare respuestas con alguien más, esperare a que tú mismo me cuentes todo, mientras tanto, seguiré esperando aquel momento… - le interrumpió

**¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿era de verdad?, eran cosas que Natsu se preguntaba de manera más constante a cada día que pasaba, esa persona era tan buena con él, le aguantaba casi todo, en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto alguien tan cercana a él, eran tantos los sentimientos que le estaba despertando, que le resultaba difícil el definirlos, lo único que era seguro es que el estaba agradecido con haberla conocido…**

- Lucy… gracias… -

**El chico le sonrió demostrando su gratitud por ser tan comprensiva, sin saber el porqué, el cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a moverse solo hacia la rubia, perdiéndose dentro de eso ojos castaños, Lucy, se encontraba inmóvil ante la invasión de sus pupilas, sus ojos habían sido conquistados, el pelirosa estaba muy cerca, acerco lentamente su rostro al de la chica, algo estaba a punto de suceder, la tensión aumentaba, sus corazones latían a destiempo, sus pensamientos se cruzaron, Lucy solo cerró los ojos esperando a que pasara, todo iba a un solo camino, pero, nada paso… Lucy abrió los ojos, preguntándose el por qué…**

_- estuvo cerca… __**-**_pensó un tanto decepcionada

**- **¿escuchaste eso? – le pregunto Natsu

**De repente un fuerte grito que venía de fuera alerto a los chicos de que algo sucedia, era la voz de una chica la cual sonaba desesperada, de inmediato los chicos corrieron al aquel lugar de donde provenían los gritos, corrieron sin parar hasta el lugar, cuando llegaron Natsu no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…**

- tiraste mi helado… - le reprocho con coraje

- ¡¿de qué hablas? ¡Tú manchaste mis botas favoritas! - le respondió furioso

- me tacleaste y ni siquiera me ayudaste a ponerme de pie - le echo en cara

- ¡ya te dije que fue un accidente, que fe por tu culpa por no fijarte por donde caminas! - le respondió con molestia

**- **maldito vago sin modales… - le dijo

- ¿a quién le dices vago enana? - le pregunto con una vena saltada

**Enana… ¿Quién será?...**

- A ti, vago – le respondió

- Nerd – le dijo

- Neanderthal – le respondió

- eh… ¡tú lo serás! – le dijo ofendido… y confundido

- Ignorante… - dijo de manera despectiva

- mira enana, tienes suerte de que seas una chica porque si no lo fueras ya estuvieras de camino al hospital… - le dijo con una sonrisa perversa

- no dudo que seas capaz de golpear a una mujer indefensa como yo… - le respondió

- maldita… eso me dolió… - le replico con un aura negra sobre el

**En aquel lugar se encontraban un chico y una chica discutiendo, este chico era moreno de cabello negro y largo, el rostro cubierto de perforaciones, vestido de manera desalineada y pandrosa, este sujeto era el amigo Natsu, Gajeel, el lucia irritado, con ganas de golpear lo que sea, la otra persona era una chica de baja estatura, de complexión delgada y cabellos azules, el rostro limpio de maquillaje vistiendo de manera sencilla, unos jeans azules y una playera rosa y encima de esta una bata blanca, ella también lucia molesta agrediendo psicológicamente a aquel chico que le había tirado, Natsu solo observaba sorprendido como una pequeña y frágil chica estaba logrando lo que a él le costaba incontables lesiones, molestar a su amigo…**

- ¿Gajeel?… - dijo Natsu

**El chico de cabellera larga volteo al escuchar su nombre, vio que se trataba de Natsu y simplemente lo ignoro…**

-¡¿ves enana dramática? ¡Has hecho toda una función para imbéciles! – le grito furioso

- ¡¿a quién le dices imbécil? ¡Lucy, dile algo! – dijo el pelirosa exaltado

**Natsu estaba furioso, primero fue ignorado y después fue llamado imbécil, pero lo que él no se esperaba era ser ignorado una vez mas ya que Lucy parecía no escuchar sus palabras, la chica se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a aquella chica de cabellos azules…**

- ¿Levy- chan?…. ¿eres tú?... ¡si, eres tú! – dijo con aleria

**Lucy parecía conocer a aquella chica tan extraña, el problema aquí era si ella también la reconocía…**

**-** ¡Lu- chan, en verdad eres tú! – grito eufórica la peliazul

**Ambas chicas corrieron a darse un fraternal abrazo, mientras que Natsu y Gajeel solo se quedaron observando sin entender nada de lo que pasaba…**

- que chicas tan raras… - dijo Gajeel

- no entiendo lo que sucede… - le siguió Natsu

- creo que se conocen… - (¿en serio?...)

- ¿tú crees? - le pregunto

- casi seguro… - lo sé…

**Toda la confusión fue aclarada rápidamente por ambas chicas, ellas eran compañeras de colegio hace algunos años, eran mejores amigas, así era hasta que un día Levy se mudo a la metrópoli una vez que termino sus estudios, ella iba adelantada por 2 años, ya que era una genio, desde ese día Lucy no volvió a saber de ella, hasta entonces…**

**- **Natsu, te presento a Levy, Levy te presento a Natsu, el es mi… - dijo, pero

- ¡no digas mas, el es tu novio, estoy muy feliz por ti!, es lindo y se nota que es divertido… lástima que sea amigo de aquel neandertal… - concluyo feliz

- el no es mi… - trato de aclarar

- ¡oí eso maldita enana! – interrumpió a la rubia

- ¡deja de llamarme maldita enana! – le reclamo furiosa

- ¡deja de llamarme neandertal! – le respondió de igual modo

- Natsu… has algo con Gajeel o ellos terminaran peleando otra vez… - le sugirió la rubia

**Natsu frunció el ceño, volteo la mirada con total seriedad hacia Gajeel, cruzo las manos y se dirigió a el…**

- Gajeel, deja a enana-san en paz… - dijo Natsu con calma

- Lucy… tu novio se acaba de burlar de mí… - le dijo ofendida desde lo más profundo

- Natsu, no le digas… ¡que no es mi novio! – insistía esta vez exaltada

- hey Natsu, apuesto tu masculinidad a que no la vuelves a llamar enana… - le reto ingeniosamente

- ¡apuesta aceptada! – le respondió eufórico

- Natsu… - dijo llamándole la atención

- lo siento… - le respondió arrepentido

**Los ojos de Gajeel brillaron cual estrellas fugaces…**

- jeeh, tu secretaria te controla… - le dijo la serpiente

- ¡claro que no! – respondió a su defensa

-¿secretaria? Ya veo… así que trabajan juntos… ¿no están prohibidas la relaciones intimas entre los entre los empleados? – dedujo una vez mas

- que no somos… ah, olvídalo… y dime Levy, ¿trabajas? – le cuestiono

- por su puesto, soy la supervisora de los laboratorios tecnológicos Shadow Gear… - dijo orgullosa

- hey Gajeel, ¿no es ese el laboratorio donde te corrieron en tu primer día? - se burlo Natsu con sisaña

**La mirada de Gajeel se oscureció, agacho la cabeza un poco y comenzó a apretar los puños, de repente su mente comenzó a recordar aquella ocasión…**

**-**espera un momento… Levy… de cabello azul… bata banca… bajita… eres Levy McDonald, la maldita enana que me corrió y me hizo pagarles por un año… - recordó

- alto… moreno… con aspecto de vago… ¡eres el imbécil que voló medio laboratorio de metalurgia… y además mi apellido es McGarden, no McDonald! – ataco después

- McDonald… ahora tengo más hambre, vayamos a comer ya para regresar a la oficina… si llegamos tarde… Erza… - deijo Natsu al escuchar dicho nombre corporativo

- ¡ok, ok, es mejor no molestar a Erza! - concluyo la rubia con escalofrió

- ahora que lo dicen tengo que volver al trabajo… - recordó la peliazul

**Con miedo a lo que les haría Erza si llegaban tarde decidieron marcharse y seguir con lo planeado, Lucy abrazo a su amiga antes de partir de vuelta al trabajo, mientras que la chica le entrego una tarjeta de presentación, en ella decía…**

Laboratorios Tecnológicos "Shadow Gear"

Levy Mc Garden. 

Laboratorista química.

**En esa tarjeta venia una dirección y un número de teléfono personal…**

- cuando puedas llámame, me gustaría que vinieras alguna vez a mi casa para ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas - le dijo con una sonrisa

- me encantaría - le respondió de la misma manera

- muy bien… ahora vayámonos… - le apresuro jalándola de la mano

- espera Natsu… - le pidió

- recuerdo que te gustaba escribir, me gustaría leer una de tus historias – le dijo - y tal vez pueda ayudarte a que sea publicada alguna… - agrego después

**Lucy le sonrio, estaba segura que siendo tan cercana a Natsu y con el talento que esta tenia podía ayudar a su amiga en una de sus pasiones, la literatura, pero…**

- gracias Lucy, pero es imposible… - le respondió - hace 1 año pedí una cita con u escritor muy reconocido de los editoriales Fiore, me dijeron que si le gustaba mi historia seguramente sería publicada… - dijo después con tristeza

- ¿y qué sucedió? - le pregunto confundida

- ese maldito arrogante afeminado… de cabellos rosas… dijo… que mi obra era simple y poco llamativa… - dijo con muchas pausas, recordando a aquel sujeto

- cabello rosa… no me digas que… - infirió Lucy de inmediato viendo a Natsu

**Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando al pelirosa, este solo se confundió comenzando a sentirse incomodo…**

- ¿qué, sucede algo con mi cabello? - pregunto confundido

- aah! Tú eres el cruel sujeto que me dijo que no tenía futuro como escritora… Lucy, ¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien tan perverso? - dijo recordando cuanto la habían lastimado esas palabras

- ge jeeh, te lo mereces enana simplona… - dijo Gajeel victorioso

- ummm, he rechazado tantas historias que no estoy seguro, ¿podrías recodarlo por mí, Gajeel? - dijo Natsu tocando su barbilla

- ¡¿Cómo diablos supones que puedo hacer eso? - le dijo indignado y molesto

**La situación se había vuelto extraña, ya que eran supuestos desconocidos, pero en realidad sus vidas habían estado enlazadas de alguna u otra manera, ¿coincidencia?... no lo creo… ¿destino?... no estoy seguro, pero sea lo que sea era algo muy extraño, tanto que Lucy había pasado por alto ciertas palabras de la chica peliazul… **

- aguarda un momento… ¿escritor reconocido?... –

**Por alguna razón Natsu se puso nervioso, sus pupilas se habían dilatado por un instante y sus manos temblaban, entonces desesperado toma a Lucy del antebrazo y comienza a caminar jalándola de regreso a las oficinas de los editoriales…**

- mira, que tarde es… si Erza no nos ve en nuestros puestos seguro que nos hace "ese" castigo… -

**Sin duda algo pasaba con Natsu, por alguna razón había algo más que él no quería que la rubia supiera y, como siempre, era algo que se trataba de su pasado, pero lo que Natsu no sabía era que, cuando el destino quiere que algo se sepa, tarde o temprano toda la verdad, saldrá a la luz.**

**Llegando a la entrada del edificio de las oficinas se encuentran con un muy apresurado Gray, al verlos entrar corrió hacia ellos, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y continuo, una vez cerca de ellos…**

- Natsu, que bueno que te encuentro… hay alguien esperando en tu oficina que quiere verte, es importante que vayas cuanto antes… - dijo con el aliento entre cortado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En fin, si notan algún error en la historia les pido una disculpa, las ultimas paginas las escribí con mucha prisa porque voy a estar ausente este puente de Septiembre (México), y quería dar señales de vía lo más pronto posible, respecto al capítulo, uuuh, cuantas cosas pasaron… la verdad es que me quebré bastante la cabeza con la parte de Gajeel y Levy… ¿Habrá romance entre estos?... claro!... son mi 2ª pareja favorita después de Natsu y Lucy, de hecho, también habrán otros, incluso estoy recapacitando el rol de ave libre que le he dado a Gray, respecto a Natsu… se vienen cosas duras para él, aunque lo doble de cosas buenas, he aquí mi pregunta, como muchos notaran, hay una persona que cada vez se hace más presente en la vida de Natsu, es esa chica que creen, a razón es que está a punto de hacer acto de presencia, solo tengo una duda, como la quieren, viva o muerta? El hecho es que pronto va a aparecer de una u otra manera y estoy listo para cualquiera de las 2, si quedara en mi seria viva, pero voy a hacer que terminen amándola, odiándola o incluso hasta… ustedes díganme en sus reviews lo que opinan, nos vemos en 10 días. **

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Vientos del pasado.**


	5. Vientos del pasado

Holap! Después de años sin actualizar, por fin pude ponerme al día con este fic, asi que espero lo disfruten, la verdad estaba un poco, ammm… desmotivado por no decir emo… pero bueno, la inspiración volvió, y muy bien, con un poco de suerte podre actualizar mis demás obras en lo que resta de la semana. Ya no le daré más vueltas, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo y una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En medio de la noche a bordo de un vehículo en movimiento se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, junto con su inseparable amigo Happy, era una tarde lluviosa y fría, el cielo se encontraba nublado, parecía como si, la misma naturaleza comprendiera la situación que se reflejaba en aquellas personas, adentro del vehículo todo era silencio, envuelto en un ambiente de tristeza e impotencia. En el asiento trasero se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, esta ultima abrazando al pelirosa, consolándolo por la mala noticia que acababa de recibir horas antes, el chico se encontraba distante, con la vista cansada y un aspecto de total desolación, enfrente, en el asiento del conductor se encontraba el de cabellos azules, un tanto distante en sus pensamientos, con la mirada triste conduciendo hacia aquel lugar donde les esperaba un trago amargo de la vida…**

**Capitulo V.**

**Vientos del pasado (Te abro las puertas, de este, mi corazón).**

**(El día anterior…)**

**Natsu y Lucy se encontraban con Gray, subiendo por el ascensor del edificio de los editoriales Fiore, el pelirosa lucia tranquilo, aunque por dentro lo comía la curiosidad, si lo habían mandado a buscar quería decir que era alguien importante, tal vez era la persona que le entregaría aquella catana de colección que había encargado para adornar su oficina… (y tener con que defenderse de Erza…), a su lado, se encontraba Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, producto de haberse encontrado con la amiga de su infancia y porque Natsu le habia enseñado un lado nuevo de él, aunque también le causaba curiosidad aquella visita inesperada, por un lado le preocupaba, Erza era muy estricta respecto a el control de las personas que visitaban a Natsu, y el día anterior, no había alcanzado a responder una llamada por estar ayudando a Natsu a ponerse una corbata, para una importante junta, le aterraba el hecho de pensar que esa persona podía ser la que estaba esperando y que esta le dijera a Erza que no le contestaron la llamada y que por lo tanto, no pudo sacar cita, ese hecho la tenia al borde del colapso nervioso, imaginando mil y un castigos perversos de aquella gentil dictadora que era la pelirroja, Gray solo observaba la situación con un tanto de indiferencia, mientras el ascensor continuaba elevándose…**

- Lucy… te ves pálida, ¿te sientes bien?... – le pregunto el pelirosa

- estoy bien, debe ser porque no he comido… - le dijo tratando evadir lo que sabia

- ahora que lo mencionas… - comenzó a recordar

**Natsu mete su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una barra de chocolate, Gray observa este hecho desconcertado ya que, él sabía que Natsu odiaba el chocolate, más que a nada…**

- ¿chocolate? – pregunto Gray

- ¿chocolate…? - lo remedo con tono de pregunta estúpida, - claro idiota, ¿qué esperabas, una barra de jabón…? – agrego con fastidio después

- pero… tú odias el chocolate… imbécil… - añadió agresivo y con mirada de fastidio

- ¿quien dijo que lo comería? Retrasado… - le respondió del mismo modo- , es para Lucy… - añadió después

**El cerebro de Gray comenzó a trabajar llegando rápidamente a una conclusión…**

- ¿quieres pelear rosadito? – intentaba provocarlo

- ¿estás preparado para que patee tu pálido trasero? Gray-llina… - cedió ante los insultos de Gray

- ya basta chicos… - les pidió Lucy con calma

**La riña entre el par de niños comenzó, la chica rubia solo observaba indignada mientras les pedía que se detuvieran, pero claro, cuando el ciego no ve el alto no deja de caminar… en uno de sus tanos arrebatos, Gray empuja a Natsu hacia atrás, provocando que Lucy caiga al piso a causa de que Natsu la tacleo por accidente, la chica tirada en el piso se quejo un poco del golpe que recibió…**

- ¿ves lo que provocas? Idiota… - le dijo Gray un tanto burlón

- lo siento Lucy – le dijo, - ¿estás bien?- continuo, extendiéndole su mano

- tonto… - dijo Lucy molesta

- discúlpame Lucy… - agacho la mirada

**Al sentirse culpable, Natsu le tiende su mano una vez más a Lucy para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la chica lucia molesta, miraba a Natsu con algo de coraje, sin embargo, ella no contaba con el factor "sonrisa del chico de cabellos rosas", siempre que ella se molestaba con él, esa sincera sonrisa de arrepentimiento lograba tocarla en lo más profundo, haciendo imposible que se molestara con el…**

- vale, pero ya no peleen… - le respondió con una sonrisa

**Extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Natsu, en su rostro, Lucy dibujo un gesto muy particular de ternura que hizo que al joven de cabellos rosas se le enchinara la piel, un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas junto con una pequeña risa nerviosa, ambos chicos terminaron sonriéndose avergonzados, sin saber porque estaban tan nerviosos el uno del otro, sin embargo, Gray, que presenció cada momento estaba atento con un singular brillo en sus ojos, y una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones…**

_- je, son tan ingenuos…_ - pensó dentro de sí mismo el chico amante del hielo

**Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, justo cuando la rubia estira sus piernas, Gray empuja a Natsu por la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y eventualmente…**

- ¡kyaaa! - unisonó de Lucy y Natsu

**Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, afuera se encontraba una chica pelirroja. El ambiente a su alrededor estaba sumergido en una atmosfera de tensión y desesperación, pero todo cambio repentinamente. Erza se sonrojo al ver aquella escena en el ascensor, Lucy tirada en el suelo, con Natsu encima de ella, ambos frente a frente, en una posición que daba mucho de qué hablar, al lado, recargado en la pared con la mirada indiferente se encontraba Gray, el autor intelectual de lo que estaba pasando… **

- ¡Gray, maldito!, ¿¡ cómo te atreves a… - grito Natsu sin terminar

- ¡Natsu, Lucy! –interrumpió Erza furiosa -, ¿¡me pueden explicar que está pasando! – agrego irritada

- Erza, el maldito de Gray… - intentaba explicar el chico hiperactivo

- Na-Natsu… - dijo Lucy de modo tímido

- espera Lucy, estoy tratando de explicarle a Erza… - le dijo

- Natsu… - lo volvió a llamar con un tono aun más tímido

**Esta vez la chica rubia puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Natsu girándola a la fuerza para que la voltease a ver…**

- espera… Lu… cy… -

- t-tu… mano… -

**Olvide mencionarlo, pero la mano izquierda de Natsu había quedado en cierta parte del pecho la de ojos castaños… el chico de cabellos rosas ni siquiera lo había notado por lo molesto que estaba. Cuando vio el rostro totalmente sonrojado de la rubia se le olvido por completo, Lucy estaba tan ruborizada como un recién nacido, mientras que Natsu estaba totalmente avergonzado, retirando de inmediato su mano, esa sensación suave hacia que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza tanto como a Lucy, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie con tanta vergüenza que no se podían ver a los ojos, mientras que Gray, el solo reía de la situación que el mismo había provocado…**

_- creo que se me paso la mano… -_ pensó Gray dentro de si

- estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de cosas de tu parte Natsu – dijo la pelirroja -, pero esto… no me lo esperaba de ti, Lucy… - agrego después viendo a la rubia

- Erza… no es lo que tú crees… yo… ¡Gray! – intentaba Natsu defenderse

- yo se los dije pero me ignoraron por completo… - dijo sin ningún cambio en su actitud

- ¡Gray, maldito mentiroso! - le grito Natsu

- este tipo de conductas son inaceptables… -

**Una gran aura oscura se emitía alrededor de Erza llegando hasta los instintos de supervivencia de Natsu y Lucy, los cuales, ante tal atmosfera, se abrazaron de inmediato con los rostros ahora pálidos. Conscientes del peligro que les asechaba, todo parecía perdido, cuando de repente, aquella anunciada tormenta se fue, la pelirroja se acomodo los lentes con el dedo índice mientras de un suspiro comenzó a cerrar los ojos, después una picara sonrisa ilumino de manera bizarra la suerte de los chicos…**

- debería castigarlos… – dijo – pero sé que se siente, esa pasión, esas ganas de demostrarse su cariño, recuerdo aquella vez con Gerard en el estacionamiento de un supermercado, sabíamos que estaba mal, pero no lo resistimos… oh, ¡el amor!... – dijo Erza con particular brillo de nostalgia en los ojos

**Al escuchar la incómoda declaración de Erza, Gray comenzó a sentirse culpable…**

- Erza, yo… - dijo Gray

- y sería una lástima que alguien me dijera que fue un accidente causado por él, porque lo que les acabo de contar era muy personal, lo que me haría quedar en vergüenza… - dijo aun con tono dulce – y esa persona tendría que pagar… - agrego después con una voz tenebrosa – pero bueno, decías algo… ¿Gray? - dijo con una tenebrosa armonía

- ¡n-no!… solo quería recordarte que hay una persona esperando en la oficina de Natsu… - se olvido de su culpa y recordó que debía sobrevivir

- oh, es cierto, Natsu, Lucy, más vale que controlen sus instintos frente a esta persona… - miro fijamente a Natsu… - en especial tu Natsu… haga lo que haga… no lo golpees… - dijo después con miedo y repudio en la mirada

**¿Qué le sucedía a Erza, porque lucia tan nerviosa y molesta? Y más importante… ¿Qué clase de petición era esa?, ¿Quién diablos era esa persona como que Natsu la quisiera golpear?, sea quien sea, debía ser una persona importante, hasta la misma Lucy se preguntaba quién era, así fue, como comenzaron a caminar los 4 hacia la oficina de Natsu, entonces, Gray se detuvo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su oficina, ¿Qué tenía que ver él?, nada, o al menos eso creía, hasta que...**

- Gray, necesito que vengas por si necesito ayuda… - le pidió Erza

- ¿ayudarte?... – decía un Gray confundido

- sí, necesito quien me ayudes a controlar a Natsu si se molesta… - le respondió - … o a mi… - agrego después con voz muy baja

- ¡¿Qué clase de petición es esa? – dijo Gray al analizarlo

- por favor… te lo suplico… - dijo con voz débil

**A pesar de que Erza era esa clase de mujer, también sabía muy bien aprovecharse de sus encantos femeninos, y de la debilidad de las personas. La pelirroja sabía muy bien que aquel chico era débil ante una cosa, ver a una mujer llorar, o sufrir, y aprovechando sus dones para la actuación le permitió a sus ojos soltar unas cuantas lágrimas…**

- ¡no hagas eso! – Le dijo -… muy bien… lo haré… -

**Entonces, preparados los 4 chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Natsu, aproximándose rápidamente, hasta que quedaron de frente de la puerta de la oficina. Natsu giro lentamente la perilla, con un poco de nervios empujo la puerta con calma, hasta que por fin, quedo totalmente abierta, Natsu y Lucy asomaron sus cabezas al interior de la oficina con tal curiosidad que haría de un niño alguien maduro. Entraron finalmente a la oficina, mientras que por otro lado, Erza entro con las manos sudando y un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, Gray, que era el apoyo de Erza, se reservo a ser solo su sombra, como siempre indiferente con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de fastidio…**

**- **así que tú eresNatsu… - se escucho una voz bastante profunda

**La silla de Natsu se encontraba girada viendo hacia una ventana y dándoles la espalda, en ella estaba un sujeto del cual no se le veían más que las manos, que estaban recargadas en el respaldo de la silla, en la mano derecha había un puro encendido y en la izquierda un café exprés. Natsu y Lucy miraban sorprendidos aquella escena, mientras que Erza permanecía al lado de Gray aun más nerviosa que antes, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara, en ese momento la silla se giro revelando la identidad misteriosa de aquella persona…**

- Si… yo soy Natsu Drag… -

- si, si, si, como sea… - dijo levantándose de la silla – excelente parfum señorita… - agrego poniéndose al lado de Lucy

**Se trataba de un pequeño hombre de no más de 120 centímetros de altura, cabello naranja y ojos dormidos… sin mencionar su prominente nariz. Aquel sujeto tan extraño comenzó a olfatear a Lucy de un modo bastante repulsivo, la rubia miraba aterrada la acción de aquel pequeño hombre, ella ya se había acostumbrado al acoso del presidente Makarov, que siempre terminaba pagando a manos de Natsu o Erza, incluso de la misma Mirajane, pero este sujeto superaba con creces al maestro, era acoso a otro nivel de perversión. Nerviosa se sujeto del brazo de Natsu, cubriéndose con su espalda, y como era de esperarse, Natsu…**

- ¡Ey idiota, ¿quién demonios te crees?** - **dijo el pelirosa molesto, poniéndose frente al extraño pervertido, impidiéndole pasar a olfatear a Lucy

**El pequeño hombrecito paró en seco, y cruzo su manos en su espalda mirando con seriedad a Natsu, parece que llamarlo idiota no fue buena idea…**

- oh, que descortés de mi parte – dijo – no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ichiya… - agrego con una pose extraña

**Aquel cínico hombrecillo estaba jugando con fuego… Natsu estaba a punto de soltarle un buen golpe, cuando de repente…**

- Ichiya Grosslove… ¿el famoso presidente de la academia de las bellas artes de Fiore?... – dijo Lucy sorprendida

- oh, no sabe cuánto me honra que sepa acerca de mi. Señorita… - dijo complacido el aludido

- la verdad es que sus escándalos son más famosos que sus logros… - dijo Erza acomodándose los lentes

- esas chicas no pueden demostrar nada… yo solo reconocí su excelente parfum… - respondió molesto

**Ichiya cruzo sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y se dirigió una vez más a la silla de Natsu, sentándose de nuevo y tomando esta vez un tono de seriedad…**

- en fin, sé que es fascinante conocerme, pero no vengo a hablar de mi vida personal… vengo a entregar una invitación… -

**Aquel hombre saco un sobre de su smoking, lo abrió con una navaja suiza y saco con cuidado una hoja de su interior, la desdoblo con calma y comenzó a leer… **

"_Es un honor para la ABAF (Academia de las Bellas Artes de Fiore) informarle que usted, de un grupo de escritores excepcionales, Natsu Dragneel, ha sido elegido, por nuestro jurado para recibir un premio que otorga la academia de literatura, en la categoría de mejor novela del genero fantasía, por su obra " La leyenda del asesino de dragones", que obtuvo un total 48 puntos de los 50 disponibles como máxima puntuación, la entrega del premio se llevara a cabo en las instalaciones del instituto, las cuales se localizan en la ciudad de Era, a 15 minutos de Magnolia. Es importante que confirme su asistencia a dicho evento, de no poder asistir, le pedimos que lo reconsidere ya que su asistencia es importante, el evento consistirá en una ceremonia que al terminar, se realizara la entrega del premio, así como una pequeña rueda de prensa con los periódicos y revistas más importantes del medio, está prohibido que se le pregunte acerca de su vida personal mas allá de lo laboral, por lo que su privacidad será respetada, un formal abrazo y agradecimiento de antemano, esperamos su asistencia."_

_Atte:_

_Bob Royal_

_(Director General de la ABAF)_

**Ichiya termino de leer la carta, la volvió a doblar y la introdujo en el sobre una vez más, después se puso de pie y le entrego el sobre a Natsu…**

- decidí venir personalmente a entregarle la carta señor Natsu… usted es el escritor más joven en la historia que ha sido elegido para un premio de tanto renombre… es importante que asista… en el sobre hay 2 cortesías por si decide ir acompañado…- le dijo en camino hacia la salida

- yo me encargo de que asista… - dijo Erza con decisión

- oh, mi pequeña hojuela de miel… siempre con iniciativa… - le alabo con cariño

**El pequeño hombre salió de la oficina de Natsu… dejando detrás de sí un gran silencio… era una noticia que… nadie se esperaba y que sin duda, aun no se creían, cuando de repente, Lucy decide romper el silencio… **

- ¿Dragnel?, ¿Natsu Dragnel?, ¿el escritor de la Salamandra de fuego y el gato… el hijo de Igneel Dragnel… cuando pensabas decírmelo? – le dijo Lucy al pelirosa

- en realidad la salamandra de fuego y el gato la escribí con la ayuda de Happy… - le respondió, evadiendo el tema

- en realidad solo te basaste en mí para hacer a ese vulgar gato… - respondió indignado el peliazul

**En los ojos de Lucy se extendió un brillo muy singular seguido de una gran sonrisa de sorpresa, con las manos juntas señalando toda la ilusión que había en ella en esos momentos… **

- no lo puedo creer, es como un sueño hecho realidad… yo te admiro, de verdad, mucho… - decía Lucy que no terminaba de creérselo

- jaja, parece que tienes otra admiradora Natsu… - se burlo Gray

- porque siempre me tocan las locas… - respondió resignado

-como sea… ¡Natsu, esto que acaba de pasar es una gran oportunidad para reafirmar el orgullo y renombre del editorial!… bajo ninguna puedes faltar… - le impuso la pelirroja con autoridad

- habrá mucha gente… paso… - dijo con fastidio

- je… creí escuchar que te negabas a una de mis órdenes… ¿Natsu? – dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándose los lentes

- ¡n-n-no, solo bromeaba! ... jeje… - recordó que si vida era más importante

(**Un tiempo después**)

**Las horas de trabajo habían llegado a su fin. Natsu junto con Lucy se encontraban ya fuera de los editoriales, ellos iban en camino hacia el departamento del pelirosa, tenían hambre, pero estaban cansados y deseaban más el poder descansar del día tan particularmente ajetreado que había tenido, además de que habían quedado con Happy de verse en el hotel, pedirían algo de comida a domicilio y destaparían unas cuantas botellas de vino tinto francés que el peliazul había comprado para celebrar el nuevo merito de Natsu.**

**Después de un rato llegaron por fin al departamento de Natsu. El chico pelirosa se encontraba en el sofá de la estancia, mirando la TV esperando a que el peliazul llegara. Después llego Lucy, sentándose al lado de Natsu, ella había decido tomar un baño en lo que su amigo amante del pescado llegaba, ahora estaba relajada gracias a la magia del agua caliente, sabiendo que no iban a salir en lo que restaba del día, solo se había puesto un pants azul, una playera blanca con el estampado de un perro blanco con un cuerno, bastante extraño, cosa que llamo la atención del pelirosa…**

- ¿Plue?... – dijo Natsu

- sip… - le respondió feliz

- no pensé que te gustará Rave Master… - dijo con sorpresa

- me encanta… uno de mis libros y películas favoritos… es tan romántica y dramática a la vez… - le respondió con singular brillo

- ya veo… - se limito a contestar

**De repente, Lucy empezó a jugar con sus dedos…**

- oye Natsu… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo con un poco de vergüenza

- la acabas de hacer… - (imaginen a Natsu con trollface)

- idiota… hablo en serio… - dijo con molestia

- ¿Qué sucede? – la tomo en serio

- ¿Qué piensas… de mi? – le dijo casi por lo bajo

- ummm… estas actuando rara… pero, ¿a qué viene eso? Le cuestiono

- es solo que… ha pasado un poco más de una semana que nos conocimos… pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… y… disfruto mucho estando contigo_, pero no creo que esto sea correcto… - _esto último apenas y se le alcanzo a escuchar

- ¿qué tiene de malo?... yo también me divierto cuando estoy contigo… - le respondió confundido

- no es eso… apenas nos conocemos… y vivo contigo sin siquiera ser tu novia o algo así… - cada vez se le escuchaba menos

- ya te lo dije, mientras no atrapen a ese miserable no permitiré que vivas en un lugar donde no esté yo… además – volteo a verla – eso se puede arreglar… - agrego con una sonrisa

-¿e-eh?- eso no se lo esperaba

- genial, ya va a empezar la película… amo el amanecer de los muertos… aunque no tiene dragones… - Natsu no se dio cuenta de lo que provoco

- ¿el amanecer de los muertos?... no es esa película de zombies donde… kya… me da miedo… -

**Lucy tomo el control de la TV y cambio de canal varias veces, extrañamente todos los canales de películas estaban transmitiendo títulos de terror y suspenso. A cada canal Natsu se emocionaba más, el amaba ese tipo de trama y sabia que al final, Lucy terminaría dándose por vencida, dejando la TV en alguna película de terror, pero…**

"_A continuación… Un puente hacia Terabithia_" anunciaba la TV

- oh… amo esa película… - dijo Lucy

- Yo la odio… en el canal anterior iba a empezar la ventana secreta… amo a Estephen King… - le respondió Natsu

- no le cambiare… y menos a una película de terror - le dio a entender

- es suspenso psicológico… dame el control… - dijo molesto

- nop… si lo quieres tendrás que quitármelo - le dijo

**La rubia oculto el control de la TV detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, mientras que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, para después sacar la lengua en señal de burla, acto seguido, la rubia comenzó a reír de forma picara, la chica tenia claras intenciones de jugar con Natsu. El pelirosa, ante tal acción, no pudo evitar sonreírle y seguirle el juego…**

- estas comenzando una guerra que no podrás ganar… Lucy… - le dijo con un aire juguetón y a la vez soberbio

- eso lo tendría que decir yo, general perdedor… - respondió un tanto retante

**Así, comenzaron a forcejear, Lucy defendiendo con su cuerpo el control que resguardaba a sus espaldas, mientras que Natsu intentaba de muchas maneras llegar hasta aquel aparato. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, divirtiéndose, ignorando todo lo demás. En un intento, Natsu casi choca su cara contra los… atributos de Lucy, razón por la cual su rostro tomo un claro color parecido a la cereza, un segundo contacto en el mismo día sería demasiado para el pelirosa, así que esta vez, logro esquivar el peligro con maestría, rodeando a Lucy con ambos brazos por la cintura. La rubia, al sentir los brazos de Natsu alrededor de su cintura se sintió nerviosa, era como un abrazo, la chica soltó un leve quejido a causa de que se había sofocado un poco, al oír aquel quejido, el pelirosa se entorpeció, nervioso por creer que había sido brusco, por accidente empujo demás a Lucy, haciéndola caer sobre el sofá y su propia espalda, con Natsu encima de ella, al final, no pudo evitar el contacto con el pecho de la rubia. De inmediato, el chico pidió disculpas, avergonzado y sonrojado a la vez, sin embargo, al alzar la mirada para encontrarse aquellos ojos castaños no vio venir algo, algo que no se esperaba hallar…**

- Natsu… -

**Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, con un brillo singular que los envolvió, como si se hubieran estado buscando desesperadamente. Sin notarlo detuvieron el tiempo, primero buscándose, después encontrándose, y ahora perdiéndose unos dentro de otros en una inmensa pasión. La rubia alzo sus brazos, envolviéndolos en el cuello de aquel chico, dejándolo sin habla, acercando sus rostros lentamente, mientras el sol bajaba hacia el ocaso.**

**El silencio reino el tiempo, que a la vez ignorado, dejo que todo pasara, sin embargo nada paso, al final, Lucy se detuvo a escasos centímetros, de inmediato Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, separando sus cuerpos, guardando un poco de distancia, volteados levemente en sentidos contrarios, no hace falta decirlo, un poco avergonzados…**

- lo siento… Natsu… -

**Por alguna razón, Lucy parecía arrepentida ella sentí que sus sentimientos, a pesar de ser puros, no eran lo suficiente, ella comenzaba a comprender aquello que sentía su corazón, ella, comenzaba a ver a Natsu, como algo más que un amigo, pero tal vez, eso no era suficiente, nada le aseguraba que aquel chico sintiera lo mismo…**

- joder… parece que nunca entenderás… - dijo Natsu tras un suspiro

**Paso sus manos por sus cabellos rosas, bajo sus manos de nuevo, y se puso de pie, acercándose a Lucy, se sentó a su lado y estiro uno de sus brazos, con su mano, acerco la cabeza de Lucy a su hombro, recargándola en él y después recargando su misma cabeza sobre la de la rubia, la rubia sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar...**

- N-Natsu… - intentaba pronunciar

- no debes disculparte por todo… así no llegaremos a ningún lado… - le sugirio

- pero… - fue interrumpida antes de terminar de dudar

- Lucy… eres demasiado tímida, también un poco torpe, y a veces impulsiva, pero también eres dulce, comprensiva y muy linda… - dijo con calma -, sin darme cuenta, lentamente has abierto rincones de mi que yo mismo cerré por miedo, y la verdad es que aun siento temor… - dijo el chico con honestidad

- Natsu… - lo nombro totalmente confundida

- yo pensé que estaba a salvo, pero no puedo negar que… me estoy enamorando de ti… Lucy… de la persona que ha traído luz y esperanza nuevamente a mi vida… - dijo tranquilo

- yo… - intentaba responder, pero no sabía como

- no te preocupes, no te estoy exigiendo una respuesta, yo también tengo algunas cosas que aclarar antes… - le sonrió después

**Se miraron una vez más a los ojos, todo fue tan… repentino, que la rubia aun no se lo creía, Natsu, ese chico tan infantil e inmaduro, el chico que encerraba tantos misterios, el chico que, se le había declarado hace unos instantes. el, estaba ahí, frente a ella, con una sincera sonrisa, llena de ternura y compasión, ese chico que creía tan distante por momentos, le estaba abriendo el corazón, invitándole a pasar. La chica se enterneció, sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas. Al ver esto, el pelirosa abrió la boca con sorpresa, ¿será que había dicho algo incorrecto?...**

- ¡Natsu! -

**La chica estaba llorando, llorando de felicidad, ella se aferro a Natsu en un abrazo, sujetando por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico, cada palabra dicha le había llegado hasta lo más duro y frio de su corazón, sintiendo como este, comenzaba a latir sin control, acompañado de una extraña sensación de ansiedad en el estomago, ella estaba realmente feliz…**

"_esta película es clasificación PG, menores de 7 años se sugiere verla en compañía de un adulto"_

_**-**_ bien, empezó la película… -dijo el pelirosa

"_Un puente hacia Terabithia"_

- pero tú no querías verla… - le recordó

- supongo que perdí… - dijo sonriendo –, termine encariñándome con el enemigo… -

_Nota del autor: __dirán, "Natsu no actúa así", les respondo, que parte de "perder" no entienden?_

**La película había comenzado, Lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación donde ella dormía, en seguida volvió con un cobertor en los brazos, tomo asiento una vez más y se cubrió con el…**

- si tienes frio puede encender la calefacción o la chimenea… - le sugirió a la rubia

- pero si la encendieras no podría hacer esto… -

**La rubia midió la distancia entre ella y Natsu, se acerco a él, y le pidió que alzara el brazo, el chico la obedeció un poco confundido, al final, lo único que quería la chica era estar pegada a Natsu, recargando su cuerpo y cabeza en Natsu, este, por instinto, bajo su brazo, rodeándola, apoyando su mano en la delicada cintura de la rubia, antes de enfocarse en la película, Lucy le pidió a Natsu que acercara su cabeza, el chico le hizo caso, y esta, estirando un poco el cuello le dirigió un tierno beso en la mejilla...**

- Natsu, te quiero - le dijo del modo más dulce

- lo sé, yo también… - le respondió

- ¿en serio? - sus ojos brillaron intensamente

- sí, yo también me quiero mucho… - (Natsu-trollface contra ataca)

- tonto… - dijo resignada y molesta

**El chico sonrió y dirigió sus manos al rostro de Lucy, cantándose dueño de sus movimientos, retiro sus cabellos de la frente y le devolvió el gesto, besando aquel lugar con delicadeza, **- pero tal vez te quiera más a ti… -, **le susurro al oído, para después soltar su rostro, la recargo una vez más su rostro en pecho de Natsu, y así, comenzaron a ver la película. **

**El tiempo pasaba y la película se acercaba al momento más triste, Lucy quien estaba ya cansada de la espalada decide cambiar de posición, recostándose en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Natsu, el tiempo no se detuvo, y aquella escena llego, la escena en la que el chico llega a su casa del museo para enterarse de una mala noticia. La rubia, quien lloraba por todo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, trataba de contenerse, reteniendo las lagrimas lo más que podía, cuando de pronto, sintió como una gota de lluvia ocular caía sobre sus mejillas, en seguida se percato, pero no lo creía, ¿Natsu estaba llorando?. Alzo la mirada un momento para ver el rostro de aquel chico, la escena le dio un poco de gracia, ahí estaba, el duro Natsu, clavado en la película, llorando, con una expresión tan conmovedora, que Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía él. **

**La película termino por fin, y Natsu no había parado de llorar hasta que se percato de las miradas que le ponía Lucy, después intentando disimular, fingió que no había pasado, sin embargo, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos que dicen "lo vi todo"…**

- Natsu, ¿si yo muriera, me buscarías al final del puente? - le pregunto

**La mirada de Natsu se volvió seria…**

-¡nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! – le dijo molesto

**Lucy retrocedió asustada, Natsu jamás le había alzado la voz, ella sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, junto con un nudo en la garganta, tal vez… había dicho algo malo, ella pensaba disculparse, pero fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos, aquel chico la abrazo por el cuello sin anunciarlo, entonces la chica pudo sentir una vez más las tibias gotas que salían de los lagrimales de Natsu, ahora, lo comprendía todo… **

**- **nunca… ¿entendiste?... - le dijo, pero esta vez su voz parecía desesperada, con miedo

**Lucy se sonrió así misma, señal de arrepentimiento, ella le correspondió el abrazo, rodeándole el pecho con los brazos y enterrándole el rostro en el pecho…**

- lo siento… -

**Lucy recordó aquella vez, cuando Natsu esta inducido por el alcohol, era la misma expresión de aquel entonces, era esa misma esencia de miedo y dolor de aquella vez, recordó cada palabra, llegando a una conclusión, a Natsu le había pasado algo malo hace tiempo, algo que debió haber sido difícil de superar. Momentos después se la puerta del departamento de Natsu se abrió de golpe, espantando a ambos chicos, rompiendo el abrazo, colocando Natsu a Lucy detrás de su espalda, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver al chico de cabellos azules entrar tan sorpresivamente, por un momento ambos habían creído que se trataba de algún sujeto contratado por aquella escoria para vengarse…**

- Happy, me asustaste, joder, ¿que no puedes tocar antes? - dijo intentando regresar su corazón al pecho

- Natsu… lo siento mucho amigo… - dijo este

**Lo que sucedió fue completamente extraño, no solo por las palabras del peliazul, sino porque este le abrazo fuertemente…**

- ¿Qué sucede Happy…? No me asustes así… - dijo Natsu confundido

- Natsu, ¿acaso no te llego mi mensaje?... - le pregunto

- no, ¿qué sucede? - dijo aun más extrañado

**El teléfono local de Natsu comenzó a sonar, en seguida Natsu acudió a responder…**

- ¿Natsu, Natsu Dragneel? – dijeron del otro lado

- ¿Quién eres? - esa voz…

- soy yo Natsu… no creo que hayas olvidado mi voz… - le respondieron

- ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi numero? - le dijo molesto

- no es momento para pelear… ahora es más importante… la razón por la que te llamo, se trata de… -

**De repente todo se volvió silencio, sin razón, Natsu se había reservado a solo escuchar lo que le decían por el otro teléfono, desde ese momento la expresión de Natsu lucia ensombrecida y no cambiaba en lo absoluto, el reloj siguió corriendo así, hasta que la llamada finalizo, el chico colgó la bocina y se estuvo parado en el mismo lugar sin decir nada, hasta que…**

**- **era él, ¿cierto? - le pregunto el peliazul

- ¿tu le diste mi numero?... - le respondió indirectamente

- no, fue Gildartz… él le dio mi numero de celular y el de tu departamento… - aclaro tranquilo

- ya veo… - ahora lo entendía mejor

- tenemos que avisarle a Erza y a Gray, también a Jerall… - concluyo de inmediato

- ya están enterados, estaban conmigo cuando él me llamo… - le dijo

- ¿y qué paso? - pregunto

- nos veremos todos en 2 horas, en la salida hacia la autopista de Hargeon, Gray y Erza se irán en el auto de Jerall… - le informo sin dudar

- ¿qué hay con el viejo Makarov? - le dijo

- Ya está todo arreglado… dijo que no había problema si faltábamos… - ya habían pensado en eso

_**(2 horas después…)**_

**Como había sido acordado, todos se encontraron en la salida hacia la autopista, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, y una vez listos, comenzaron su camino hacia Hargeon.**

**A bordo del auto del Happy iba reinando el silencio, Lucy había decidido acompañarlos, aunque no se había atrevido a preguntar qué había sucedido, no era necesario, ella estaba muy cerca de Natsu, por lo que había escuchado parte de la conversación. Ella se sentía muy mal, ver a Natsu así, intentando ser fuerte ante tal adversidad, porque ella lo sabía muy bien, por fuera el parecía fuerte, pero por dentro, por dentro era algo totalmente diferente, ella sentía como algo en el interior de él se estaba derrumbando, así que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, lo abrazo de forma delicada, intentando consolarlo, el chico, cansado, decidió acostar su cabeza en el regazo de su "amiga", siendo vencido lentamente por el sueño y la nostalgia, al final, también la rubia se quedo dormida.**

**Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que los chicos se quedaron dormidos, era hora de despertar. La rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente, acoplándose a la oscuridad de la noche, giro su mirada lentamente hacia la ventana del vehículo para observar el exterior, noto que ya no estaban en la autopista, ahora se encontraban en un lugar parecido a un pueblo…**

- ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto Lucy

- estamos en Hargeon… el lugar donde nací y viví los primeros 8 años de mi vida… -

**Lucy no había notado que Natsu ya estaba despierto hasta que escucho su voz, el chico se estiro un poco, la chica de ojos castaños pudo notar la nostalgia que había encima de Natsu, parecía que ese lugar no le traía precisamente bellos recuerdos…**

- ahí está… - dijo Happy

**A lo lejos podía divisarse una cabaña muy grande, a fuera de ella había un sujeto bastante extraño, aunque no se podía ver bien por la oscuridad. El auto se detuvo enfrente de ese lugar, los chicos bajaron del auto, mientras que aquel sujeto se acercaba a ellos…**

- ¿es él?... - dijo Happy

- no lo sé… no distingo bien por la oscuridad… - decía Natsu intentando enfocar aquella figura

**De repente, el chico se tropezó a unos cuantos pasos del auto, golpeándose en la cara a causa de no haber podido interponer las manos…**

**- **sí, es el… - dijo incomodo

- no cabe duda… - no podía ser alguien más

**De piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises muy parecidos a los de Natsu, aunque estos eran perezosos e inocentes… aparentemente, se trataba de un viejo conocido de los chicos… su nombre es… **

- hola Natsu, hola Gale… - les saludo con cortesía

_Nota del autor:__ decidí llamarle Gale a Happy, recuerden que Happy es el apodo que le puso Natsu hace mucho tiempo._

- mala suerte… lo siento, quiero decir… - dijo Happy

- Zeref… - agrego Natsu con indiferencia

**La mirada de Natsu no era muy amigable, había algo detrás de todo, el chico pelinegro no parecía una mala persona, al contrario, pero aun así, el pelirosa lo miraba como si se tratase de una persona indeseable… **

- me alegra que contestaras, pensé que cuando escucharas que era yo colgarías de inmediato… -

**Ahora todo tenía sentido, ese chico era quien había marcado a casa de Natsu, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba cierta rubia que había quedado envuelta en la situación, sin sospechar, que solo era el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo de su vida… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

_**Un día especial: Un cumpleaños, un deseo, un beso… y un intruso.**_

**Con este capítulo termina y a la vez empieza el nuevo arco. A partir del siguiente capítulo cambiaran muchas cosas, pasara un tiempo, voy por un mes para Timeskip, así que habrán muchas sorpresas que no se imaginan, les contaré un poco de lo que les espera:**

**Acerca de Happy:**

**-** Lucy… ¿estás celosa? – le dice el pelirosa

- ¡claro que no!** –**

**- **te gusstaaa…-

- eso todos lo saben… -

**Los chistes de Happy serán arruinados por la evidente atracción entre ellos, aunque…**

**Acerca de Natsu:**

- como en los viejos tiempos… -

- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –

- deberíamos intentarlo una vez más… -

**Intentar que?…**

**Y Lucy:**

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿no es obvio? –

**Quien es él?**

**Acerca de nuestros protas:**

- Natsu… -

**La rubia acerco su boca al oído de Natsu…**

- quédate siempre conmigo… - le susurro

**Que estaban haciendo?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Buenas! Como han estado? Me extrañaron? Jaja, ya ni se han de acordar de mi… pero bueno, que tal el capítulo? Valió la pena la espera? Lo sé, demasiadas preguntas… pero estoy muy feliz, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, llevaba 2 meses sin avanzarle ni un poquito, se me fue la inspiración como si fuera dinero… pero ya volvió, así que preocúpense porque voy a andar por aquí de nuevo. Aun me han llegado mensajes de mi primer fic "Fall of the Darkness Fairy" pidiéndome que lo continúe, también suscripciones y agregadas a favoritos… solo puedo decir, muchas gracias y perdónenme por haber abandonado todo tan repentinamente, la depresión es cabrona amigos míos. Bueno, ya estoy bien, y puedo decir con seguridad que, el capitulo estará listo muy pronto, de hecho ya esta, pero dado a que quedo un poco corto, lo juntaré con el siguiente, o sea que será un capítulo doble, completamente para ustedes. Respecto a mi fic más reciente, "Corazón de Pandora", la verdad es que no me esperaba tal aceptación con tan solo un capítulo, aun sigo creyendo que no es verdad, al igual que con este y "FthDF", me llegaron muchas peticiones de continuación y esas cosas. De verdad, estoy súper agradecido con todos ustedes, porque aunque no lo crean, ayudan a mi emoestima a volverse autoestima, jaja, soy un joven con problemas… en fin, me desvió, el 2º cap. de "corazón de pandora" está terminado, pero, seguramente ignorarán a este si lo público al mismo tiempo… así que esperare un día o 2 para actualizarlo. Respecto a este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, creo que me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba, de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno, habrá un poquito de todo… y seguramente haré un especial de San Valentín para este 14 de febrero, aunque no s aun si hacerlo parte de la historia o como un inédito… en fin, ya verán ese día. Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, demandas por plagio y demás con mi abogado (lo siento, la ley sopa y yo no nos llevamos bien)… jaja, en sus reviews porfa, muchas gracias y buena suerte para todos.**


End file.
